The Last Olympian: MY Version
by Twilightangel98
Summary: this is my version of book 5.enjoy and R&R please.rated T for language and maybe violence.
1. prolouge

**I do not own Percy…even though I wish I did…Annabeth too.**

As I stood at the top of the hill, waiting; watching, I thought of my fate. I knew I had to make the right choice…I just didn't know when. Kronos's army was ready to fight, to win. I was ready to do the same. The only thing was, I had a feeling that I wasn't going to make it out alive. I promised everyone I would but I don't think I will. One other thing…I was frightened. I was frightened that I might loose the most important person in the world to me. Annabeth Chase. A tear slowly fell down my cheek as I stared out to the setting sun, waiting for the end to come and the pain to end.

**If ya'll want to, R&R please. This is my 1****st**** PJO story so yeah….don't care about flames that much. It just means I need to improve some things.**


	2. the REAL 1st chapter:Lost Hope

**1****st**** chapter is .**

* * *

Exhausted and weak, I fell to the ground and laid on my back. Sword training had just ended and I used all that I had to defend myself. _It's not enough_, I told myself. I needed more training if I wanted to defeat Kronos, the Titan lord. I stood up and waltzed over to the dummies. I stared at them with slight anger in me and slashed Riptide, my sword, at them. Straw and fabric flew around me as I twisted and yelled. It still wasn't enough. I growled in frustration and continued. Hot, angry tears ran down my already wet face. I gave up and fell to the dirt floor. _I can't do it_, I thought._ I can't._

"Percy! Are you okay?!" a voice screamed. At first, I thought it was inside my head. Then I glanced up and realized it was _her. _Annabeth. She's been ignoring me ever since the summer for some reason. And now, when I'm tired and can barely stand, she notices me again. She quickly came to my side and helped me up. I nearly blacked out from working so hard. My muscles ached and begged for rest. They wouldn't get any during the war.

"Percy, you need to calm down. Stop trying to kill yourself from training. We need you in that war," Annabeth tried to get to me.

"I need to train, Annabeth. It's not enough. If I want to kill Kronos and save the world, I need to push myself. If I don't, I'll die before I even have the chance to get to him," I snapped.

She really looked worried. She jogged over to the ice chest and pulled out water. Once she handed the bottle to me, I chugged half of it down and the other half went on my sweating face. I was gasping for breath and I sat down again.

"Listen, Seaweed Brain. We're all trying hard to get as powerful as we can but we all need rest too. Including you. You need to relax. Everything is going to be okay. We're going to destroy Kronos and save Mount Olympus. Just, please, clam down," she begged me.

I stared at her with disbelief. I never knew she would care so much about me. I mean, yeah she was brave and strong. But right now, instead of me needing her, _she_ needed _me_. I looked at her deep grey eyes and I fell into them. They had the same emotion in them as they did on Mt. Helens before she kissed me. I finally gave in and placed my head on her shoulder. I soon felt as if I could sleep forever. Just lie on clouds and drift away. Before I knew it, my wish came true.

When I woke up, I was stronger. Energized in fact. I wanted to run around in circles for the rest of the day but I couldn't. My mind quickly switched to why I was weak in the first place. The war. Kronos. Training. I became furious suddenly. Instead of running around like an idiot, I now wanted to kill every monster in sight. Damn Kronos. Damn Luke. Damn all of those monsters. Damn them all to the Underworld! I was breathing fast and hard. I lifted myself off of the bed I was on and punched the first wall I saw. I ended up putting a deep whole in it. I didn't care. I wished that was Kronos's face where I punched.

I heard a gasp. I spun around to see who it was. Chiron. His eyes were large with shock and he was frozen. I then realized I was in the Big House and I just permanently put my anger into a wall. Did I give a shit? No. In fact, my whole body was shaking with rage.

"Ummm…Percy?" was all Chiron could say.

"I need some air," was my reaction. I grabbed Riptide and stormed out.

Where do I go when I'm pissed off like this? The beach. I sat on the soft sand with a loud, angry grunt and uncapped my sword. I took out a cloth and began shinning it. I stared out onto the horizon and watch the dolphins jump out of the water. I sighed in frustration.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. What are you doing down here?" a familiar voice asked.

I took in a deep breath and exhaled to keep calm. "Why do you care?" Yeah. I was really calm.

Annabeth sighed and stood next to me. "Percy," she said in a pleading voice. "Don't. I hate seeing you like this. I really do. It's not-it's not _you_, Percy. Where did that kid go? The one that plays around and had fun no matter what and goes through things smoothly?" she asked with a hit of a hopeful smile on her face.

I lightly glared at her. "He's gone," was all my answer was.

I looked up at Annabeth which was a mistake. Tears streamed down her face and she was softly sobbing. My eyes widened and filled with tears of their own. I just made my best friend _cry_ because of one answer. I clenched my fists to stop myself from punching my face. It was all my fault.

Annabeth quietly fell to the sand with her hands over her face. I couldn't help my next move. I slid closer to her and wrapped my arms around her shaking body. I held her close and started rocking her back and forth like a mother would do to their frightened child. Finally, I felt tears sliding down my cheeks. The truth was I was scared. That's it. I said it. I, the great Percy Jackson, am scared. I wasn't sure what to do and I wasn't even sure if I _could_ do it.

"Annabeth, please, don't cry. Don't cry. Please. It's okay. Everything is okay. Sshhh. Please. Calm down. Please."

"You're not you," she murmured.

She was right. I wasn't me. I was a crazed demigod trying to save all the people I loved. I was needing to rest. I was needing to not worry. I was needing to believe I could do this. I sighed in defeat. I pushed Annabeth away a little bit. Her cheeks were still wet so I reached my hand up and wiped off the remaining wetness. Her lips formed a tiny smile and her eyes lightly sparkled. She was okay and I liked it.

"Come on," I said and helped her up.

I looked back at the ocean one more time and I swore to the gods I saw my dad smiling.

* * *

The next day passed quickly. Annabeth was better-which I was happy about-and everyone seemed to forget about the war and have fun for a while. We even played a few games. Tyson and Grover had a race. Tyson ended up winning because Grover kept on tripping. The strange this was, while I was eating dinner, Annabeth kept staring at me in an odd way. She had some emotion in I didn't understand…worry? Fright? Love? I wasn't sure.

The night was the worst. Why? Nothing horrible, just a nightmare. I was standing in what looked like the middle of a burned down forest. Riptide was tightly grasped in my hand and a cloaked figure was in front of me. On the ground next to me was an extremely wounded Annabeth.

"Please don't," she whispered.

I wasn't sure who she was talking to, but I did know one thing. The figure standing only a few feet away from me was my enemy, Kronos.

"Silence, weakling," he ordered Annabeth.

Rage filled inside of me. Nobody, and I mean _nobody_, calls her a weakling. Especially him.

He pointed his finger at me. "_You_, child, have to make your choice now. Stay with these fools and end up like her," he said, motioning to Annabeth. "Or join me and become powerful. Make your decision soon."

I bolted up from my bed in a cold sweat and was surprised with a terror filled scream.

**ill try to get the next chapter up soon. this was the REAL 1st chapter. R&R please.**


	3. First Attack

**2****nd**** chapter is up……….hey guys,ive been getting ssooo** **many a lil break don't really bother me,but still,I havnt written a story lik this in a while n im writtin tons of different stories 4 my readin class that don't tlk bout ,ya,could u calm it down a kinda in some .**

**Oh,n speakin of stress,that's y Percy is so frustrated. 2 much stress on him from the upcoming war wit the …..heres chapter 2.**

I quickly grabbed Riptide and sprinted outside to where to scream came from. Near the forest, a daughter of Athena, Lucia, was fighting off a hellhoud. Now, I don't know how the fuck a hellhound got through the borders of camp but I didn't really care now. I smiled at the chance to kill a monster and ran over to it. Lucia was trying hard not to get killed while I came up behind it. Great plan? Not really. Once I was about to stab the giant dog, it turned around and lashed out at me. I jumped back. Wrong move again. The hellhound snapped at me and it got the end of my jeans. I fell onto my back with the giant dog over my body. It growled and I closed my eyes; aimlessly, I thrust my sword and heard an ear piercing howl of pain.

I opened my eyes, only to see orange-yellow dust all around me. I stood up quickly and moved around for a while. Damn my ADHD. When I was done, I went to find Chiron. This wasn't right. A hellhound couldn't get through the camp unless someone summoned it.

"Chiron! A hellhound just got through the borders of the camp. What the fuck is going on?"

Chiron turned to me with a shocked and sorrowful look. "Percy, I was looking for you. And about that, well, I was wanting to talk to you about. You see, since the war started and Kronos awakened, he has used his powers to weaken our camp. So now, when he commands a monster to come in, it is allowed to," he explained.

I was really pissed off now. This is the second time the borders were being killed but this time we have the Golden Fleece so I guess that's helping us out a little bit. I wasn't sure how powerful this magic was, but I guess it's pretty strong if a monster could get through without having to worry about the Fleece.

I walked away from the centaur and moved aimlessly around the camp, not paying any attention to where I was going and not really caring. I stared to care when I ran straight into Annabeth. She laughed a little bit but stopped when she saw my face.

"What's wrong, Seaweed Brain?"

"Chiron just told me that Kronos weakened out borders and now monsters can get through any time they want. I just fought a hellhoud with Lucia and almost got torn apart from it."

"Oh," was all she said.

Something was wrong with her. She looked a little pale, her eyes tell that she's been having trouble sleeping and she looked a little too skinny.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" I asked in concern.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she replied kind of weakly.

I studied her more. She looked…depressed. Really depressed. As if we just lost the war and we all died.

I was about to ask her something when her half-brother Malcolm called her.

"I got to go. Talk to you later, Percy," she almost whispered and turned away and walked toward the arena. I sighed and went down to the beach.

* * *

When I got there, Tyson was playing with Rainbow, a hippocampus that helped us and saved him a few years ago when he had to get the Golden Fleece in the Sea of Monsters.

"Percy," he yelled. "Look! Fish pony can jump high! Jump, Rainbow!"

The hippocampus went underwater then came up a few minutes later and flew about twenty feet up in the air and landed back in the water with a huge splash. I chucked. Tyson always knew how to take away my bad mood with his childness no matter what. While I watched Tyson and Rainbow play with a sea star, Grover came up behind me and sat down.

"Hey, Percy."

"Hey, G-man. How are you?"

"I'm good. I heard about the hellhound."

I sighed. "Yeah. I don't know if I can do this."

"Percy, you can do it. I'm going to keep faith in you like you kept faith in me when I didn't believe I couldn't find Pan."

Pan is, or was I should say, the Wild God. Last year, when Grover, Tyson, Annabeth and I went on a quest through the Labyrinth, we found the god and he died. Before he did though, he told us to tell the others that he was dead. The Council of the Cloven Elders didn't but Grover's story and is still thinking he is alive.

"Thanks, man," I said with a smile.

"No problem," he replied. Then the conch horn blew to signal lunch time.

* * *

I didn't pay attention to the food. I only scrapped in the best parts into the fire, begged Poseidon to guide me through my rough time and sat at my table with Tyson while he and Grover, along with Grover's girlfriend Juniper, chatted on about random things. Through my peripheral vision, I saw Annabeth join her siblings with the same sorrowful face she had this morning. I noticed that she only picked at her food for a little bit then throw it all into the Sacrifice Fire. A dryad came up to her and offered her a piece of bread but she turned it down and headed toward her cabin. Her siblings stared at her the whole time, their faces full of concern.

"Hey, Grover," I said.

Grover looked at me with curiosity and a knife in his mouth.

"Do you know what's up with Annabeth?" I wondered.

He swallowed half of the silverware before answering. "I have no idea, Percy. But she has been acting weird lately."

I didn't reply. Instead, I just stared at the plate with an empty mind until Grover snapped me back to reality. "Uh, Percy, turn around."

I did and my eyes became wide with surprise…


	4. Isn't Something Missing?

**I don't own Percy Jackson.i wish I did n u kno u do tryin 2 make them n in this chapter, Annabeth sings. I kno, total OOC but I jus came to mind….so ya…I hav a big imagination, geme a chance 2 use , I might change POV's every now and then n I might hav a song fic ,enjoy!!!!!!!!please R&R. **

In my life as a half-blood, I wouldn't really expect the God of War to be here. My old emotions were turned into pure rage and bloodlust. I clenched my fists so hard I think I made my palms begin to bleed.

"Percy," the god spat out.

"Ares," I hissed.

Ares crossed his arms and stared at me with cold eyes before saying, "You're lucky I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to give you something Hermes could've done but was too busy."

He held out a box and I took it. It was heavy, but not that heavy. I looked at the box and saw a flash of light. When I glanced up, the god was gone. Which was really good because I was about to go punch someone in the face. I went back to my cabin and locked the door behind me. I fell down onto my bed and closed my eyes, thinking of what has gone wrong on my life ever since I found that I was a half-blood.

While I was thinking of my life, I soon began thinking of other half-blood's lives. Especially Annabeth's. She was seven when she was told she wasn't human. She lost a great friend of hers and has been abandoned by her own family several times. Tyson has been living in the streets fro his whole life. He's always been made fun of and hurt. He always thought nobody cared or loved him, including Poseidon, his own father. Tears started falling down my face. None of this would've happened if I wasn't born.

I heard a knock on the door and told the person to come in. It was Chiron.

"Percy, are you alright?" he asked.

"No," I answered.

Chiron came closer. "What's wrong, my boy?"

I sighed. "_This._ This is wrong. This war, this pain, this suffering. It shouldn't be happening. And it's all because of _me_."

This time Chiron sighed. "It would've happened anyway, Percy. Some things are set in the future that you cannot change."

"NO!" I screamed. "If I wasn't alive, this wouldn't be happening! Kronos would still be in Tartarus and everyone would be safe…but they're not," I whispered.

Chiron narrowed his eyes and bowed his head in sorrow. He sighed again and, without saying a word, he trotted out the door. Tears began to stream down my cheeks again and soft sobs escaped my body. So much for the brave Percy.

Soon, I fell asleep. In the dream, I was back in the same room Kronos's coffin was. The coffin was replaced by a throne though. On the throne sat Kronos. Or his spirit really. The body belonged to Luke. The one that betrayed Camp Half-Blood four years ago. I remembered how he tried to kill me with a pit scorpion on my first year after my first quest. And now he gave his body to the Titan Lord. His eyes glowed and eerie yellow and they seemed to burn right through the person (or monster. I wasn't sure which.) that was talking to him.

"He is getting weaker by the second," the minion hissed. "Soon, he will be powerless and we may be able to kill him."

"Finally," Kronos's metallic voice rang through the room. "But we must take him down first. Then we can destroy Olympus and rule."

Kronos began to make and evil laugh. "But first, we shall wait."

I woke with a start. It was still dark outside, so I guessed it was the middle of the night. I glanced at my clock. With my dyslexia, I couldn't really make it out, but I guessed it said 1:35 or somewhere close to that.

I tried going back to sleep but I couldn't. I didn't know why. I decided to go to the beach to clam myself down and have a place to think. I quietly got out of bed and crept outside. I had to make sure the Harpies didn't find me or I'd be their dinner.

When I neared the beach, I heard a sweet voice echo through the trees.

**(A.N: the song id Missing by Evanescence. when the 1st letter of a word comes up, that means its a new paragraph of the song.) **

"_**P**lease, please forgive me._

_But I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'll look up._

_And barely conscious you'll say to no one_

'_Isn't something missing??'_

_**Y**ou won't cry for my absence I know._

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_**E**ven though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't something missing?_

_**P**lease, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_I know what you do to yourself_

_I breathe deep and cry out_

'_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something missing me?'_

_**E**ven though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't something missing?_

_**A**nd if I bleed, I'll bleed knowing you don't care_

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake up without you there_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_**E**ven though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't something missing?"_

The voice drifted to an end and quite sobs began to flow. I was frozen from what I just heard. I could hardly breathe. Finally, I got the courage and silently walked over to where the singer was. My eyes widened when I saw her.

Her hair was shimmering from the moonlight and she was curled up into a ball. Her grey shirt and sweatpants had sand on them. The darkness of the night matched her mood. Dark, alone, depressed. I wanted to cry myself. Her crying softened and she turned. I gasped. Her cheeks were red and her stormy grey eyes held her emotions as well as the tears that unwillingly fell.

"Annabeth," I whispered.

She heard me somehow and jumped up and turned my way. She didn't say a word. All she did was run over to me and wrap her arms around me. I hugged her back tightly.

"I can't do it, Percy. I can't," she said between sobs.

"It's okay. It's okay," I whispered patting her back. I hoped that she believed that more than I did myself.

I sat on the ground; Annabeth followed in my arms. "Why are you out here so late?" I asked her.

"Couldn't sleep," she mumbled.

"Me either," I agreed then said, "I never knew you could sing."

She looked up at me. A small smile was planted on my lips. "You sound beautiful," I commented. Wait, did I just say her voice is beautiful?

She blushed and as quickly as it appeared, it left and she looked down. She sighed and glanced back over to the sea. Then her eyes quickly shot at me, then back at the waters. She sighed again. She seemed like she was waiting for something.

"Are you okay, Wise Girl?"

She shook her head. "I was about to com-do something but you came."

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What were you going to do?"

She shook her head again. "Nothing."

"Annabeth-"she cut me off.

"I should go to bed. 'Night, Seaweed Brain," she mumbled and left.

"'Night, Annabeth."

**Ya, I kno. Kinda weird chapter. Can you try to kind out what Annabeth was going to do? R&R please. Flames r oka, jus try to geme a positive thing too oka? Il update ASAP. **


	5. Annabeth Visits Heaven

**Okay guys, a few things 4 the reviews. 4 those that dnt kno what Annabeth was going 2 do the last chapter, n still dnt have a clue, Im going 2 end up tellin u either in this chapter or the next. N 4 the person that wants 2 kno if I like EVANESCENCE-I dnt lik them…I LOVE them!!!!!!!!!!! Theyre lik singin my life with their songs, anyway next chapter.**

Three days. Three days until my final decision is made. Three days until the war is meant to come to an end. Three days until I turn sixteen. I sighed in frustration as I stared at the grass and leaned against Thalia's tree. We were never going to make it. Many of us would die, not doubt about that. I shook my head in shame. I now wish at abundant times I was never born.

"_Only the strongest will survive_," Kronos's voice echoed in my head from the other dream last night. In it, Kronos was explaining to some of his army that only the ones that survive in the war will have the honor of joining him by proving their strength. He said that if any refuse the offer of great power and the ability to rule, he will have them annihilated on the spot. He didn't have time for weaklings; he stated and made sure they got the point.

A calm wind flowed over my body like silk. Then a shadow hovered over me. I looked up, half surprised and half not with what I saw.

**Annabeth's POV:**

While I held onto Blackjack's maine firmly, I locked eyes with my Seaweed Brain. Yes, MY Seaweed Brain. I say that for only one reason and one reason only. I love him. That's right, I, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, am in love with Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. It's a forbidden love because Athena and Poseidon are enemies so I'm not suppose to be in love with him. Nobody knows of it but Aphrodite though.

We landed in front of Percy and I got off. I patted Blackjack on the shoulder and told him to wait here.

"Hey, Percy," I greeted.

"Hey," he murmured. He sounded like he was in pain. I wanted the pain to end and for him to be happy.

We didn't say anything. Instead, we just stood there, waiting for each other to say something. I finally gathered up the courage to say I was sorry.

"Listen, I-" we both said at the some time. We laughed. It was the first time I heard him laugh in a while. "You go first," I pushed him.

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened. If I wasn't here, this wouldn't be happening. None of this. I still don't know what the damn prophecy is because Chiron won't tell me. I really need to know if I want to save the world though. He thinks I'm not ready to hear it. My ass. I'm always ready. Anyway…I'm just so sorry about all if this," he finished.

Wow. Never knew Seaweed Brain had it in him. "I'm sorry about last night," I said. "I didn't mean…well what I was singing…it just came out…I didn't know…I just…I'm sorry you heard that," I made out.

"Why? It was fine. You let out your emotions. It's natural."

"No. It's natural if you let out your emotions with singing. It's not natural if you're saying your last good-byes through song," I stated.

Percy stared at me with confusion. He hardly got anything I said, but how could he be so _blind_ to what I just said?!

"I don't get it."

I groaned in anger. He doesn't get it? How could he not? I bet even a baby could get it.

"Annabeth, tell me. I don't understand what you're saying. And last night, when you said you were going to do something, you were actually going to say something else. What-?"

I cut him off by screaming,"I WAS GOING TO COMMIT SUICIDE!!"

**Percy's POV:**

"I WAS GOING TO COMMIT SUICIDE!!" she yelled. "I was going to finally die; finally go into peace. But now I can't because you stopped me," she growled through her teeth.

I never noticed that some off the campers were near us and listening to our conversation. I just stared at Annabeth with shock. Suicide? She wanted to die? Since when? Tons of questions flooded my head as quickly as tears clouded my vision. Annabeth…die? I wouldn't be able to bear it. I can't live without her.

Tears spilled over mine and Annabeth's face. "I-I have to go," she said and turned away.

My arm shot out and grabbed hers. "No," I whimpered.

She turned to me as well as the others. "I'm sorry, Percy. I have to. I can't do this any more. I can't handle this. I've been through pain before, but not this much. I can't do this. I have to. Please. Let me go. Please. I have to," she begged.

"No. Don't leave me. Please. It's my entire fault. Blame me. Don't leave me here alone. Please," I pleaded.

She shook her head. None of the other campers did anything. Most of them were now crying. Some of them *yyaatheAreskidswwnn* just stood there with entertained smirks on their ugly faces.

Annabeth fought against my grip and begged for me to let her go. I told her I wasn't going to, no matter what she said. Then, someone pulled us apart and some kids from the Athena cabin went over to my miserable Annabeth. I nearly glared at the person who pulled up apart. When I looked at them, I knew not to do what I wanted to. It was Clarisse. Her attitude had become nicer towards people since her quest through the Labyrinth.

She glared at me with sad/angry eyes. I understood what she was trying to get to me. I frowned and bowed my head in defeat. I knew I couldn't stop Annabeth from what he wanted to do. But that will change. I will not allow her to kill herself. I glanced up in time for me to see Chiron start to lead Annabeth to her cabin along with her siblings.

I walked away from the scene with concerned eyes locked onto my back.

Later that day, while I was slowly chewing on a piece of steak, I girl came running and crying up to me. I knew her as Katlyn _(A.N: pronounced as KATE-LIN)_, a daughter of Athena.

"Percy!" she yelled and grabbed my shirt. While tugging on it she said, "Anna…beth!"

My eyes widened and I followed her to her to the cabin, tears already escaping my eyes. We burst through the door and we went to the bed that the pale body lay in. _Annabeth's _pale body. Loud sobs erupted through me as I examined her. On the floor was a long pocket knife with blood on its tip. On her arm, a long gash was formed from her palm up to the curve in the inside of her elbow which fresh blood still flowed from.

"Gods, no," I whimpered. I picked her lifeless body up and sprinted outside, screaming at the top of my lungs for help.

Tons of demigods rushed over to help me. Finally, Chiron came up with help.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I knew what was happening. Well, sort of. I was barely conscious to my surroundings. I only knew that I was being carried to the Big House for immediate medical care. I remember what I did and how it happened. Chiron escorted my siblings and me to my cabin. I told them I was sorry and what I did the night before. Chiron told me to stay here the rest of the day for my own good. I agreed but I still couldn't stand to live any more. I remember my siblings leaving to go practice for the war.

Then I remember looking around for something, anything, I could give my life to. I remember how one of the Stoll brothers sneaked in a knife for one of my sisters for a project they were working on. I looked for it and succeeded in finding it. I laid on my bed and sunk the blade into my skin without hesitation.

I hissed and whimpered in pain, but kept thinking about how quick it would now be over. I dug in the knife and sliced my skin and muscles all the way up to my inner elbow. Then I repeated it three more tomes to make sure I hit an artery. I grew weaker each second and dropped the blood covered blade onto the floor. I then remember someone screaming in horror and leaving then coming back with someone.

Now, I lay in a wonderland. Percy is there. We're laying in the warm sand on a brilliant looking beach. The sun is setting and I lay in Percy's arms. Dolphins jump out of the water and the waves smoothly move with the wind. _This must be heaven_, I thought. The sweet smell of tropical flowers flow around me. I close my eyes and lay on head on Percy's chest.

I sigh and open my eyes which were now on my Seaweed Brain's amazing face. He smiles and whispers something I've wanted to hear from him forever. "I love you, Annabeth."

I smile back. "I love you too, Percy."

He leans down and kisses the top of my head. A tiny tear escapes my eye. I was in heaven.

Suddenly, I'm pulled away from the great peace. My eyes open to a familiar room with a familiar face looking at me. His black hair hung over his green eyes. His sea green eyes. I blinked my eyes a few times, hoping I could go back to my peaceful land but I couldn't.

"Percy?" I groaned.

Until now I realized he was crying. He smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Annabeth, don't ever leave me again," his voice broke.

I now know what happened. I died. I did just what I needed to. But I was taken away from my wish and was brought back to my pain filled life.

"Why?" I whispered too low for Percy to hear.

I began to sob on his shoulder. Tears started to stain his shirt and the pillows.

"Why?"

**Lik it? Tell me. im in a good mood so try to keep me in it oka? R&Ryall r great.**


	6. Truths Unveiled

**Hey guys, if yal want,yal can geme some ideas 2 put in2 the story.i dnt mind.i need more imagination so ya. Im tryin 2 finish this story b4 the REAL book comes out so yaenjoy n R&R!**

**Percy's POV:**

If you have ever in your life felt extremely pressured, then you know how I felt. I've been training for months; hardly resting-which I really need now- and concentrating on how I'm going to save the world from the clutches of and evil Titan. Maybe I could find Casper and ask him to make me into a ghost so I could be invisible and kill Kronos easily. Hey, you never know. But then again, Casper is a _friendly_ ghost.

I only had a day left until I was off. Everyone told, well, more like demanded me to get some rest. Surprisingly, even Annabeth told me to. I knew she was worried about me, but I was probably more worried about _her_. She's been through so much. After she explained to me why she wanted to die, I understood sadly why she didn't want to go through it anymore.

_Flashback:_

_I sat in the light tan sand on the beach and stared out onto the tense waves of the sea as the sun dropped behind them. Everything was tense. The air seemed to be holding its breath. Everything was so still. Too still. The only noise I heard was my breath and someone walking behind me. Wait?..._

"_Hey, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said behind me._

"_Hey," I responded. I didn't talk that much ever since the incident last night._

_She sat down next to me and began to play with her hair. Silence fell between us until Annabeth broke it. "I'm sorry," she miserably whispered._

_Slight confusion took over me. "For what? You didn't do-"_

"_For trying to kill myself," she interrupted._

"_Oh," was all I said._

_Once again the land became quiet. Questions began to fill my head again. Why? Why did she want to die? Did someone threaten her to do so? What would I do without her?_

"_Why?" I blurted out._

"_Huh?"_

"_Why did you want to die?"_

_She sighed. "You of all people must ask that," she murmured. _

"_I guess you deserve to know, Percy. You see, when I was little, I was always made fun of by other kids only because I was different. __**(A.N: I don't know Annabeth's real life. I just made this up)**__. My father and step-mother absolutely despised me. They always said I was nothing and I never will be. I even had my father say 'Who would care for a thing like you?' to me. In sixth grade, all Hades broke loose in my life. I was beaten; used as a punching bag to take anger out on. And they enjoyed it. They loved seeing me in pain. Everyone did, but Grover. When he realized I was a half blood, he came to the rescue. But, before that, I was a jail prisoner. I barely got any food or water, hardly any sleep and wasn't in the best physical condition. I was forced to do everything. I never got use to the beatings. I've even gotten bones shattered from them. When I got a broken bone, my family didn't do anything but laugh. They didn't take me to the hospital. They didn't take care of me. They just told-no-__**forced**__ me to work in pain and to suffer in it. The one night that Grover came to get me, I was just beaten by my father. Thank the Gods I didn't get anything broken but I was badly injured. If Grover didn't have any ambrosia and nectar, I would've died-which I didn't mind doing. Ever since then, things got somewhat better until this war thing. And now, I just want to die more than ever just to end the painful memories."_

_My eyes were wide and tears streamed down her cheeks. How could anyone do that to her?!_

"_Who __**would **__care for a thing like me?" she muttered._

_I slide closer to her and took her into my arms, having her head lay on my shoulder. "I would," I answered._

_She looked up at me and for a few moments, I saw my old Annabeth. The old Annabeth that would tease me and call me Seaweed Brain all the time. The one that had a beautiful sparkle in her eyes whenever I looked into her hypnotizing eyes. _

_Suddenly, I couldn't stand myself anymore. I leaned in and brushed my nose against hers and, ever so lightly, pressed my lips against her soft ones. We stayed like that for a little bit before Annabeth pulled away, tears falling and smiling. I lifted my hand and wiped away the tears._

"_Annabeth!" someone yelled in the distance._

_Annabeth's smile disappeared. "I got to go," she said and stood up._

_I didn't say anything as she walked toward her cabin. I couldn't. I just stood there the rest of the night, wishing she were here next to me._

_End Flashback._

That was a great night. I was lucky I wasn't caught later on by the Harpies. While I was thinking about a plan, someone knocked on my door.

"Yeah?"

Chiron came in and told me to come with him. I wasn't sure why but I had a feeling that it had to do with me.

He led me to the Big House and told me to sit down in a room I've never noticed. In it was also Grover, Tyson, and, of course, Annabeth.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's about the prophecy, Percy," Chiron answered grimly.

"What about it?"

Momentary silence. "We think you should now know what it is," Grover explained.

My eyes widened. YES! "Well…?"

Chiron sighed and began to recite the prophecy.

"_One child of the Big Three_

_Will take on their ultimate quest_

_May they win or fail_

_The answer is in their chest_

_They will face many deaths_

_From beginning to end_

_One of the deaths_

_He may not be able to mend_

_The days come to an end_

_And this hero will decide_

_The fate of Olympus _

_Many fates will collide_

_A traitor will rise _

_A child will fall_

_The choice will be made_

_And it only affects all"_

Chiron finished. Now, most prophecies are kind of confusing. This one was kind of straight out at you. Kind of.

"Okay," I said. "Apparently I have a decision to make. And people are going to die," I said sadly. "And I'll save all of them but one person. And my choice will affect the whole world. Duh? What kind of dumb-ass do they think I am? I already knew that. But the rest of it…I don't know what the fuck it means."

"Neither do we," Annabeth agreed.

I sighed. This shit was really getting in my damn nerves. I just hoped I was able to get my job done right.

Yeah, like I also didn't know what suffering I was going to go through.

**I ,I had kinda think on this chapter especially the damn prophecy. I wonder what the real 1 will , R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! il b happy if u do! **


	7. Happy Early Birthday

** guys…I dnt know wha 2 2 tired .anyway, im sorry that I havnt wriiten in a while. been busy wit scool stuff. Im tryin 2 get 2 writtin as much as possible oka?thnx.**

Morning came. It was sort of a sleepless night for me considering the fact that I kept on having nightmares about the war. Kronos killing everyone, us losing, me making the wrong choice, the world changing. Strange thing is-it was in order. It was like it was already planned out. Which it only is if you're on the Titan's side as far as I know. I'm not sure what in the hell is going to happen (Like the rest of us knows anyways?) but I can tell it's not going to be a walk in a fresh meadow.

At breakfast, everyone was acting weird. Especially Annabeth. She kept on glancing at me when she thought I didn't know. I may be a complete Seaweed Brain at times, but I'm not _that_ fucking retarded. After this, I need to talk to her about what her damn problem is. She'll tell me. I mean, come on, she's my friend. She'll tell me everything…right?

* * *

Note to self-never sneak up on Annabeth when she's not in a good mood or you'll get a knife-hand strike to your throat.

"F-fu-ck, Anna-abet-th," I chocked out. I was surprised she didn't snap my neck.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry, Percy!" she screamed and came to my aid.

Once I was able to breathe again, which took a while, I asked her, "Since when did you become a black-belt?"

She laughed and punched my arm. "You're such a Seaweed Brain."

I snickered and adjusted myself on the sand. Yeah, we were at the beach. I told Grover to tell her to meet me at the beach after breakfast. I refused to let him know why. I saw her when I came over to the beach, went to her and well…you know the rest.

"What did you need me for, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth suddenly asked.

"Umm…I was just wondering what was up with you this morning?"

She looked baffled for a moment then understood. She lightly blushed. _She's so adorable when she blushes_, I thought. What?! Did I just think that my best friend was adorable? _You know it's true_, my mind responded. Okay, so it is.

"Well, you know how last year I tl=old you that when heros receive prophecies, they always try to change it?"

I nodded.

"I just…I'm just hoping to the Gods that you wont do something stupid."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

We sat in silence until the lunch signal was given. Annabeth got up and started walking away. Then she stopped and turned to me. "Aren't you coming?"

I shook my head. "Not hungry."

She looked like she wanted to argue but didn't. Instead, she walked back to me, bent down, and kissed my cheek. Then, once again, walked away.

Later in the day, Grover was explaining to me his opinion on why guys do less work than girls **(A.N: im not a guy.i am a me n my friends-guys n girls-started tlkin bout this a few days ago so ya)** when we saw Annabeth. Her and Thalia were in the training arena, sword fighting. But they were laughing too. Why the fuck were they laughing?

"Hey!" I yelled. The girls stopped laughing and turned to Grover and me.

"Hey," they said back. "What's up?" Thalia asked.

"Nothing. Why were you guys laughing?" I replied.

"We were talking about hugging trees," Annabeth chuckled. **(A.N: another discussion my amigas n I had in gym. I started it randomly.)**

"Um…ookkaayy," Grover and I both said.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go take a shower," she said and walked off.

"I'm gonna go find Juniper," Grover said and left. This only had Annabeth and me remaining. Great.

"Soo…" Annabeth said.

"You want to go to the beach?" I asked abruptly.

"Sure."

When we got there, we sat down and said nothing. We just stared out to the falling sun.

"Did I ever tell you that I had a great friend that died?" Annabeth wondered.

I turned to her quickly. "No."

"Yeah. Her name was Valarie. One night, she was coming over to have a sleep over with me. She got into a crash and…didn't make it."

"I'm so sorry," was all I could say.

She looked down and began playing with the sand. She took a deep breath and looked at me.

"She was the best friend that I ever had…apart from you," she added.

A tiny smile spread across my face. "But…" she began again.

"But what?"

She hesitated. "Nothing."

I stared into her eyes. Her deep, hypnotizing, gray, amazing eyes. Suddenly, I found myself saying, "So beautiful."

My eyes widened when she said, "Huh?"

I knew I was blushing. "Your eyes," I admitted. "They're beautiful."

She blushed and looked down lightly smiling. "Thanks."

I did the same but didn't say anything. I looked up a few moments later and found her looking at me.

"You know, Percy," she said very softly. "I could just fall into your eyes."

I smiled. Something in my gut was telling me to hug her. But I didn't. Instead, I leaned forward as well as she did. Our faces were only one inch apart when one person just had to ruin the greatest moment ever.

"Percy and Annabeth. Sitting in a tree. K**-**I-S-S-I-N-G," someone laughed.

We turned to see a kid from the Ares cabin laughing there asses off behind us.

"Keep going unless you want a tree to be kissing your ass all the way to Mars," I said.

It wasn't good enough, but I got the kid to stop laughing and got them to leave.

Annabeth was just smiling at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Come on. We better get something to eat and get some rest. We're leaving at before midnight so we can be gone before you officially become sixteen," she said.

"Okay."

We got up and started walking. We got a sandwich each and then headed to our cabins. Before we split up, Annabeth said, "Wait."

I turned to her and quicker than I could process, her lips were on mine. Soon, too soon, she backed away. It was only a few minutes but it feels like she was kissing me for hours. "Happy early birthday, Seaweed Brain," she whispered in my ear and then walked to her cabin, leaving me wondering what me and her are truly suppose to be.

**Lik it?hate it? Either way, ur thinkin of it. R&R please guys. N gemme some suggestions.i need help 2 write quicker.**


	8. Keep Holding On

**Next chap.**

"GET UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" someone screamed at the top of their lungs into my ears.

I sat straight up and fell onto the floor. Multiple hands grabbed me and hoisted me up. Annabeth, Chiron, and Grover all carried me to my front door. "What's going on?!" I shouted.

"We gotta go! Army! Now!" Annabeth screeched.

I grabbed my things and we headed out. Blackjack and the other pegisi were already out and waiting for us. _What's going on boss?_ Blackjack asked. I didn't say anything. I just did something nobody was thinking of. I put my things to the ground by the horses and ran over to Half-Blood Hill.

At the top, I looked at the slowly advancing army. It was a little hard since it was dark but I could still see well.I looked back. Demigods were preparing for battle; running around everywhere, putting on armor, sharpening their sword blades and more. I looked at my awaiting group. The three stood their. They didn't do anything. I looked back once at the horizon. A peaceful breeze flowed over the grass.

I went back to the others with tears ready to come out. "Ready?" Grover asked calmly.

I only nodded. We mounted the pegisi and took off. We flew over the camp for a little bit, taking a good look at everything while it was still in good shape. "Yo, Seaweed Brain! Did you think that you could get away without us!?" a familiar voice yelled. I lightly smiled and said, "I wouldn't even be able to get rid of you no matter how hard I tried."

To pegisi flew up to my side. One held Thalia and the other held Nico. No telling where Nico came from, but I was glad to see him again.

We continued to float over our true home. The army came up at a steady pace and another calm breeze fell over us. Finally, we passed through the borders of the camp…possibly for the last time.

**(A.N:this is the song fic will be mor later on the song is Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne.)**

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

We flew over the city. Everyone at my side. "Percy?" Annabeth said. I looked at her.

"You know we'll be here for you. No matter what."

I smiled.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

I came up closer to Annabeth on my horse and touched her hand. She looked at me. "You don't have to, you know," I told her.

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

"Too bad, Seaweed Brain," she replied with a grin. "We're here, weather you like it or not. We got to stick together."

**Annabeth P.O.V:**

He's not getting rid of me. I already thought I lost him once. I wouldn't be able to loose him again. I love him. And no one can change that.

_So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Nothing is going to hurt us. We'll get through this. And I'll tell him how I feel. And hopefully, he'll fell the same way. I looked back to last summer. How we didn't talk much after I left him alone on the hill. I always thought of him. Always missed him.

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah_

Now we're here and strong. We'll always be that way. Forever.

**Percy P.O.V:**

The truth just keeps smacking me in the face like I got bitch slapped by Thalia. Gods, like that one time I stole her necklace Annabeth made for her. That hurt.

It hurts more not to be with Annabeth.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

I kept on trying to convince myself that everything will go fine. Then, I remembered that our hands were touching. I slowly slipped my hand into hers and lightly squeezed it. She squeezed back and smiled at me. a beautiful one too.

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

"Everything's going to be okay, Percy. We'll be okay," she assured me. I smiled.

"Yeah…we will be okay," I half agreed. The other half was still hope.

"You can't get out of this. You must go through it like you went through everything else," she added.

"Okay," I said.

_Keep holding on_

I held her hand tighter. Not wanting to let go. Ever.

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

"We're here, Percy," Nico said. I turned to him and Thalia. "We're here," he repeated. And they were.

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on  
Keep holding on_

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

**(end of song)**

I looked down at the lighten city. It was amazing. A small light began to come up ahead of us. Dawn was breaking. A new day…a new world…a new chance was coming for the mortals, gods and demigods alike. And I was the one everyone was depending on. But I knew what to do and I had my friends and family at my side. Forever and always.

**How did u like that? Tell me please! R&R. ******** im happy rite now so please make me happyier.**


	9. We Fight A Moster and Get A New Ride

**Umm…nothing 2 really say but heres the next .oh, n jus 2 let yall kno, Grover went on a pegisi, but then headed back to help the camp a little while thats y u dnt see him rite now.**

I felt something warm on my cheek and my eyes fluttered open. Above me, Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth were trying not to laugh at something. Nico and Thalia kept looking at Annabeth every now and then and she was also blushing.

"At least he got some rest," Annabeth said.

"At least he had a nice wake up call," Thalia smirked. Annabeth blushed even more.

I didn't bother ask what the hell they were talking about. I would ask later if I had the time.

"Anyway, where the fuck are we?" I wondered looking around. Let's see…trees, grass, roads, people; just everything you would see in a city of unknown.

"Still in New York, near your house," Nico answered.

My eyes widened. "Why?!"

"Uh, 'cause your mom is gonna give us a ride. Things have changed sine the war started a few hours ago. Some people can see through the Mist and are freaking out. They see monsters every now and then but not that much here. Mainly near the Empire State and Camp Half-Blood. I'm not really surprised they would find the monsters there," Nico explained.

I was about to complain when a familiar car came up to us. Well, the driver was familiar at least. The car was a nice black mustang. **(A.N: hehe. It's a is actually a wild horse and wit the whole bein sone of Poseidon who made horses n ya……u get the .)** The driver came out and guess who it was.

"Hey, Mom," I said.

"Get in the car," was all she said. We got in and discovered that Paul, my mom's fiancé, was in there too.

"Hey, kids," he greeted.

"Hey," we said back.

Okay, usually my mom follows the speed limit but today is and exception. She went 70 to 90 MPH. it was kind of scary considering the fact that it was my MOM but I've been on a flying horse that can go ever 200. I think I can handle this.

Soon, we were on a bridge leading out of down. But too soon…there was a crash ahead of us. It was HUGE! Tons of people freak and ran. Almost all of them were gone. Then we say what made them run and scream. A huge Hydra was attacking and eating-eeww-people. "Great," I muttered. Our first monster of the day.

I uncapped my sword and charged. The others followed. We attacked everywhere, making sure not to slice the heads. Two minutes later, I was on the ground with six heads above me. They all hissed a laugh. It was freaky. Annabeth came at its side but one of the heads turned and snapped at her. She stepped back. Nico and Thalia did the same, both getting the same response from the creature. Suddenly, a big pile of yellow dust was on top of me. Behind the pile was my very on mother holding a celestial bronze sword.

"Thanks, Mom," I said. She just shrugged and headed back to the car.

"Come o-oh no," she grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

My mom looked at her with apologetic eyes. Then she looked back at the car. I looked more. Fuck! Three of the four tires were blown.

"Dammit! How the fuck are we suppose to get out now?!" I yelled.

"Well maybe if you weren't here this wouldn't have happened," Thalia muttered.

I didn't think I was supposed to hear her, but I didn't give a shit. Instead, I let myself blow up.

"You know what, Lightning Queen?! Too bad! I am here, and so are you! If you were the prophecy kid, you would be saying that bullshit about yourself! You're lucky you don't have to do anything! So stop being a wimpy bitch and get over it!" I screamed.

Everyone looked alarmed, even Thalia herself. Their eyes were wide and mouths were slightly open. Then Thalia glared at me.

"Whatever, Kelp Face. You're gonna regret you said that. But later," she surprisingly calmly said. "Just now…what the fuck are we going to DO!!!!!!!!!!!????????" she screeched.

"I don't know!" I yelled and turned and punched at car, then leaned my head on it and repeated softly, "I don't know."

I closed my eyes and a few moments later, I heard a door open and close. I opened them and looked up at Paul. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"No," my mom said. "Nothing's okay. Did you see what happened?"

"That really happened? I hoped it was a dream. I passed out," he said.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Mom will explain it to you lat-"

He cut me off. "No, I will get explanations now."

I sighed and stood up straight. "You remember the guy that came to my birthday party last year?" I asked Paul. He nodded.

"Poseidon, right?"

I heard Annabeth lightly gasp. "Yeah, well, about him…he's my real dad."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes. More important question-do you know anything about Greek Mythology?"

He nodded. "Of course. What about it?"

"Umm…do you know which God has the name Poseidon?"

"Well yes but…" he gave me a funny look. "What are you implying?"

"My dad…he's that God…"

He looked baffled. "We're all children of the Greek Gods but different ones. Nico, Thalia, Annabeth ,and me."

"You're not serious," he said.

"We are 100 percent serious," I said.

Guess what? He believed it! After a few minutes of shock, he took it and we explained the war and everything.

"Wow," was all he could make out.

Yep. Big wow. My problem still lied in my hands though. How will we get our transportation?

Suddenly, we heard a loud, I mean LOUD screech. An eagle's cry. He all looked at where it came from. At first, it was just a strange shadow but then it started to form more. It had wings apparently. Uhh…an eagle's head and claws, hind legs of a horse and tail…a…

"A Hippogriff!" Annabeth gasped. Did she know everything?

The giant half-bird half-horse creature flew down to us and landed softly which was followed by another loud cry. And I though Hippocampi were Annabeth's favorite animal. She slowly strolled up to it and cautiously placed a hand on its forehead. She began to rub up and down. The Hippogriff made a purr like sound of pleasure. She stopped when it looked up at Thalia and me. it went over to Thalia and lightly nudged her arm with its huge beak. She smiled and pet it too. Finally, the Hippogriff turned to me. It slowly came up and bowed. Strange, huh? For some reason, I bowed back as if I was giving it permission to do something. Which it probably was.

I stood up first then the Hippogriff stood. It waltzed up to me and very quietly and softly purred again. I pulled it closed to me and hugged it like it was a long lost brother. I let go and said, "This is our ride. Thank you Zeus and dad."

Why them? Let me tell you, when it's half the symbol of on great God, and half of your Greek parents, you have to instantly know it was from them. We got on and I turned to my mom and Paul.

"Thanks for what ya'll have done. We'll be back," I said and we took off.

**Bla guys. Im super tired so ima stop here oka?tell me what I think so far please!**


	10. Surprises and War

**ima try 2 write as much as possible. R&R please!!!!!!!!!!**

Maybe riding on a half giant bird creature that can go up over 15,000 feet in the air and going over 150 MPH with a girl that is horrifically afraid of heights isn't such a great idea.

"Dad! Get me off of this thing! Oh Gods! Oh Gods! Help me!" Thalia screamed.

We tried everything in vain to help her and make her calm down. So much for keeping a secret, Thalia. She didn't compromise. She finally calmed down when I asked the Hippogriff to get lower to the ground.

When Thalia _finally_ let go of Annabeth, guess what? Annabeth started couching-hard. "Damn, girl. Next time, try _not_ to break my ribs will you?"

"Sorry," Thalia said.

We flew for about twenty minutes when we came up near the Empire State. There, Blackjack and his buddies were there. _Hey boss. Need a new ride? I'm guessing little birdy here won't take ya,_" Blackjack said.

The Hippogriff screeched. _Hey! It's not that I won't take him! If I go up there with the hero on me, the Titans will find out about me and make sure I'm out of the way! You're lucky to have a spy!_ A girl's voice yelled.

"Did you say something, Thalia?" I asked.

She shook her head and had the same baffled expression as I did. "Did _you_ say something, Jackson?"

"No."

_I'm sorry young hero. I didn't mean to be so rude to him. He just doesn't understand._

I was getting really freaked out. Then I think I knew. It wasn't anyone's voice that I knew here..maybe…

_Oh shut up. At least I'm not half giant bird_, Blackjack said.

The Hippogriff? I can understand it?

_Why yes, Percy. I may not be like regular horses, but I can be heard by you if I want you to hear me. Let me introduce myself properly. My name is Zandra,_ the Hippogriff said.

"Um…hello," Thalia and I both said.

"You can hear her too?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "Duh…half-horse half-EAGLE!!!! Does that mean anything to you? Hello? Eagle equals my father's symbol! I can hear them! Just like you can hear horses! Gosh you're such a Seaweed Brain."

Duh! I almost smacked myself on the head. I'm such a dick! How could I miss that?

"Whatever. Point is, we need to get up to Olympus _now_. Let's go," Thalia growled.

We mounted our horses and said thanks to our new friend. Finally, we headed up. We went in circles around the huge building while we headed up. Far behind us, we heard a giant rawr. Our pegisi began to glide long enough for us to look back and see the worst thing ever. The giant storm monster: Typhon.

"Holy shit!" Nico screamed.

Thalia had her eyes closed from the height so she couldn't see. Lucky her. Annabeth looked as if she was about to faint. Me…I was feeling a little sick.

"We're in big ass shit," I stated.

"From what?" Thalia asked her voice shaking.

"Uhh…what's huge, looks like a giant storm cloud and nearly took the Gods out single handedly?" I asked her.

"Oh Gods no."

She understands. We just didn't know that she was going to scream. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WE'RE ALL GOING TO DDDDIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"No we're not!" Annabeth screamed.

Our pegisi flew up and in less than ten seconds, we were up on Olympus. The Gods were preparing for battle, the mortals on the streets were panicking on monsters come up around them, demigods were helping their parents and we just got here.

The others went to their parents while I went to my dad. The cyclopes were there, making weapons as fast as they could.

"Dad! Typhon-"

"We know, son. Just help us."

I got to work. I helped handle the weapons, plan and prepare before the monsters got here.

Once we were ready, everyone mounted a pegisi. Which was interesting. Another interesting thing was that I didn't have a horse. "Percy," Zues called.

I looked at him. He whistled and a pure white pegasus came down. Everyone gasped. "This is Pegasus."

I stared in amazement at the horse. She was snow white with almost transparent wings which sparkled in the sunlight. Her mane and tail glowed a brilliant white-blond color.

She neighed. It sounded like bell chimes. _Perseus _**(sorry if I spelled it wrong,) **_we must hurry. Come on._ Pegasus said in my head.

I got on her and we headed to the front of our army. I pulled out my ballpoint pen and uncapped it. Riptide came out and glowed. We rode back and forth in front of everybody. The pegisi's wings were all tucked in. They were in full body armor as were the Gods and demigods. I directed over to Annabeth after a few minutes.

"Hey, I need to tell you something before we go. I know this happened so fast…but…I can't afford to lose you. I know you don't like Rachel-"

"And speaking of her," Annabeth said.

I turned around. There, right there, was Rachel in armor. "Little Death thought you'd need some help," she said.

"Hey! It's Nico!" Nico growled behind her. She jumped at least 100 feet in the air. Okay, it was like three feet but that would be cool. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Point is, I'm here."

"You know what you have to do?" I asked her.

She smiled sadly. "Yeah, but hey, as long as we win, I'll be fine."

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked.

She'll fine out soon. For now, we wait.

**Think its gonna end soon?things lie in the future. Review please. I kno it went so fast, but that's how its suppose to b so ya…sorry its short.**


	11. We Find an Underwater Cave and Go Home

**Hey guys.i 4got 2 tell pics 4 some of the horses n their armor r on my page so If u wana c them, go. actually look cool.R&R please!**

Soon…so soon. Too soon. I feel like my life is a fast pace time bomb. First, I find out I'm a half blood, then I start going on quests, and now this? I can't believe it. I wish I could just wake up from a nightmare but I can't. This is real.

We looked over the clouds, the city to the monstrous army approaching us. It was almost time. I took a shaky breath. I was about to call on the archers, but Annabeth beat me to it.

"Archers!" she yelled.

All the archers who also included Athena, Artimis, and Thalia pulled out their bows and arrows both made of celestial bronze.

"Ready!" I called. They picked up their weapons and readied them.

"Aim!" they all closed one eye and moved their bows and arrows a little bit, each spotting a different target.

"F…" I almost yelled fire but I stopped.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked. "Any day now."

"Not yet."

I waited. And waited. The army was getting very close. Soon, I thought.

"Percy," Annabeth said more urgently. I knew she wasn't the only nervous one. I knew everyone wanted to start, but I was leading. They went on my command. Crazy right?

"Percy!"

"Not yet!"

So close. The army was so close. They marched up fast, not waiting for anything. They were about half a mile from the Empire State when…

"FIRE!"

**(que war music )**

Everyone shot the same time we all charged on our horses. The pegisi went down like birds with their wings tucked in. At the very last second, they opened their wings and shot up into the air. We all headed straight for the army and soon there were loud clangs and bashes from finally attacking. One horrible flaw in this war: the monsters come back faster than we can heal. So yeah, they got a fucking advantage there.

I urged Pegasus to fly up. A few others came around me to make a shield of some sort. Wasn't in the plan but okay. I also noticed that Rachel was near me. Nico was soon by my side as well. We looked down and I gasped. They didn't call it the Ultimate War for nothing. I would say it was worse than the Civil War. There was so much blood, both monster and people. I saw many demigods laying there…just laying there…

Tears began to weld in my eyes. I made this happen. It's my fault. Just when I thought I lost all hope, something impossible happened. The dead demigods started to get up. They didn't wait for time to remember what happened. They immediately took their weapons and charged. Each time they got hurt, they would heal fast. Really fast.

"How-?"

"The prophecy. Remember how it said something about everyone dying and being saved but one person?" he asked.

I nodded.

"That means this."

Awesome. When someone dies, they come back to life a minute later. Go figure.

We headed up more and more, looking for the Titian. Suddenly, arrows started shooting up at us. I took Riptide and started slashing at the arrows. The others did too. Rachel could only dodge them as they came up.

_Aahh!_ Pegasus screamed. I looked quickly on her body. An arrow was sticking out of the side of her body near her ribs. She started to fall back. Then I realized something. Poison was in the arrow. Dammit!

"Guys, slow down. We got an injured horse here."

_Take me down to the water. I'll heal there._ Pegasus instructed. We did what she said. We glided down to the dark waters and her hooves flew softly along the water. She then began to descend into the water.

"What are you doing, Pegasus?"

_There's something I also have to show you. You'll see._

A giant air bubble formed around us as we got deeper into the cold waters. Everyone looked kind of freaked out. The other pegisi just followed my horse. We got deeper and deeper and I swear that if we didn't have the bubble, everyone would literally explode from the intense pressure.

Soon, we came to an underwater cave. We entered it and traveled through many tunnels until we came upon a huge pool. We burst through the water and were now in a room. It had drawings on the walls and a coffin in the middle of it. We got off the pegisi and I walked over to the coffin. The others went over to the walls. "What is this place?" Nico asked.

"The Caves of Prophecies," Pegasus said. Wait? We all heard her? What?

We all turned to her. "I thought this place wasn't true," Blackjack said.

"Didn't we all?" Pegasus answered.

"How can we hear them?" Nico asked.

"We're not sure how it happens but it just does," Blackjack said.

Everyone started examining the walls once more. On them were drawings of hero's and villain's quests. What was meant to be for them. I also looked around. I gasped when I saw a few familiar quests. Mine and Luke's. there, on the wall, were all of my quests, even this one. Then there was Luke. Him battling the dragon that scarred him. Him setting the pit scorpion on me. him beginning the army and saving Kronos from Tatarus.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and rocks started falling from the walls. We all backed away.

"Another piece to the puzzle is being put in," Pegasus said without surprise.

The ground rumbled like and earthquake. We shielded ourselves from falling rocks and a few minutes later, there was a new picture on the wall. It was the great Typhon locked up in Tartarus.

"What the fuck?"

"The Gods took care of him. They knew how to defeat him. I also took you down here to make sure you didn't get hurt while they finished him off. You need your strength for Kronos," Pegasus informed.

"UGH!"

"Come here young hero. There is something else I must show you before we go."

I followed her over to the coffin. "Open the lid."

I did and saw everything. By that, I mean my weakness. A girl was there on the floor. Blood covered her and she didn't move. Then it switched. The girl was fighting. Hard too. Kronos came up behind her with Riptide and raised it. He laughed and she turned around. She froze in place with her eyes wide. "Please," she whispered. Kronos smiled and I was with them in a brick room. "Well, well Perseus. Nice timing. I didn't think you would want to miss this." I was then bounded by the limbs with shackles and held against the wall. I struggled to get out. Kronos turned back to the girl. He raised my sword again. "No!" I screamed. Then he brought down the sword.

"ANNABETH!!!!!!" I screamed when I was pulled out of the vision. I realized tears where streaming down my cheeks and I was panting hard.

I looked down at my arms where I was held. Deep red marks were imprinted on my skin. They disappeared quicker than I could blink.

"Annabeth," I whispered.

"The coffin shows what you will do anything for; your weakness," Nico said.

"How did you know?"

"I've read about it. I didn't know it was real."

"We got to get back up there."

Everyone nodded and mounted their horses. We went back up the same way we got in. But when we resurfaced, something was wrong. Many of our army were yelling, "RETREAT!!! RETREAT!!!"

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know."

We followed the others up and up to Olympus, but then I noticed that some of the demigods were heading a different direction. I decided to follow them instead. We caught up with them and I saw Annabeth in the group. She was leading them. I almost jumped for joy to find out that she was fine, but I didn't. I flew up next to her.

"Annabeth!" I yelled happily.

"Percy! Oh thank Gods you're okay. Where were you?!"

"I'll explain it later. Right now, we need to get to Camp Half-Blood. That's the least expected place for monsters to be."

Well duh. They would think we're here instead of camp. We flew fast over buildings and highways. Most of them were destroyed. Not good. Quicker than I thought it would be, we came upon the hill that was so familiar to me. We were home once again by miracle. And it felt good.

**Come on guys, help please. Im startin 2 get writers block. I dnt lik that. Please come up with some ideas. And review. Thnx! ******


	12. I Claim my Best Friend and Probably Die

**Okay guys. I kno I kno, kinda dumb. lik I said, I got surprises comin. Typhon will come back and Percy will get him.**

Home. I'm finally home again. We decided that we'd stay here at least one night to rest then leave again. Now that I was able to rest, I was able to concentrate on my feelings for Annabeth. After that coffin freakshow thing, I now know that I am in love with her. I'd just been hiding it. She's been saving me ever since I got here. I always worried about her. I couldn't live without her. I didn't care that our Olympian parents didn't like each other. I just cared about her.

We got some ambrosia and nectar and healed ourselves. We all gathered around the Sacrificial Fire and prayed.

_Please…please, please, please let us win. Let us be okay and defeat Kronos. And let Annabeth be in love with me too. Please. Let her be mine soon._ I prayed.

Most of who were here rested most of the time. I couldn't. I was troubled with thoughts. What if I can't kill Kronos? What if Rachel can't get his scythe? What if I die?

"Percy?"

I turned around to see the one and only Annabeth Chase. I smiled but it soon disappeared when I saw her crying. She came up next to me at my table and sat down with me. Then she grabbed me and hugged me tightly, sobbing into my chest.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?"

"Please don't leave me. Don't leave me," she sobbed.

I held her close and whispered, "Shhhh. I'm not going to leave you Annabeth. I wouldn't be able to. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here."

She continued crying. I kept on comforting her. She stopped crying soon after. She told me to follow her to the beach. I did.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we sat on the sand.

She sighed. "Percy. I can't loose you. I wouldn't be able to live without you. I just…ever since our first quest together I wasn't the same around you. My heart always got excited when you came near me. Whenever I hugged you, I never wanted to let go. I always felt a spark go through me. I missed you whenever you weren't around me. I knew I didn't think of you as a friend any more. I don't like you any more because I…I…" she trailed off with a sigh.

"You…?"

"I love you, Percy. I'm in love with you. I've most of the time been in love with you. I can't stop it. No matter what. I don't even think Aphrodite can stop it."

I just stared at her. Then I moved in.

**Annabeth's P.O.V:**

Oh Gods. I can't believe this is happening. I am kissing Percy Jackson. The Percy Jackson. I might pass out. This is what I've wanted for over four years. I almost burst from waiting and now I don't have to. Wow. Then he said something I've been waiting for years for him to say.

"I love you too, Annabeth."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled us closer. He put his hands in my wild blond curls. I pulled away for breath but Percy didn't keep his lips off me. He trailed kisses past my throat, down to my collar bone, and back up to my jaw. He repeated it a few more times before I put one hand in his jet black, shaggy hair and the other on his chest and pushed him down onto the sand. We locked lips again and my tongue grazed over his lower lip for access. He opened his mouth and our tongues began to battle. I gave in and he explored my mouth. It was perfect.

I pulled away for air again and tugged on his shirt. Only once I saw him bare chested when we went swimming a few years ago. He paused to take off his shirt and then he stood up, taking me with him.

"Do you know how much I need you to be mine Annabeth Chase?" he lightly groaned in my ear.

"So much," he continued.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to his cabin. It was supposed to be forbidden for Athena children to go into, but I was guessing that this wasn't a meeting type of thing between us right now. Besides, there were a few other Athena children here. He opened the door and closed it when we got inside. He placed me on his bed and our lips met again. The last thing I remember was being claimed by my best friend and now-lover.

**Percy P.O.V:**

"Percy. Come on. We got to get up," someone whispered in my ear. I then felt their hand trailing patters over my chest.

I groaned and turned over. "Five more minutes," I grumbled.

"In five minutes the world might be destroyed."

The war! I shot up from my bed and jumped around, looking for the person that was talking to me.

Annabeth was sitting on the bed smirking. "Morning, Seaweed Brain. Get dressed and let's get back to Olympus," she said and left.

I looked down at myself. Now I know why she told me to get dressed. I was naked. I tried to remember -what happened-Oh yeah. Gods that was amazing. Best night ever. Her body was so good and-

I slapped myself. No time to think about Annabeth's body, time to get ready.

Ten minutes later, I came out and went with everyone else to the stables. Our pegisi were already in armor like we were. We got on them.

"Alright guys. Let's go kick some Titan butt!"

We headed up and out. Disaster was all around us once we neared the State building. Monsters immediately noticed us and charged. Thank the Gods we got some sleep. We were ready for this.

I uncapped Riptide and sliced at our enemies. They all turned to yellow dust but reappeared a few seconds later. Rachel was guarded by demigods and Nico was helping me clear our way to everyone else. Up ahead, we saw something we never expected. Typhon was destroying everything in his path. Both Gods and demigods attacked, but it didn't do much. We were in trouble.

"I knew it wouldn't hold him long. They didn't listen to me!" Annabeth yelled.

"What?"

"When Zues locked him in Tartarus, we knew it would only hold him off, not keep him. I told him that it wouldn't be long before he broke out, but he didn't listen. 'He should be in there for at least a few weeks,' he said. I knew this would happen. Tartarus isn't that strong since the war began," she explained.

Darn it! I thought he was gone for good.

Demons and monsters all brought out all of their force on our army. Shooting arrows, slicing with swords and claws. Enemy demigods challenged others. Buildings were on fire. The streets were destroyed. Humans were going crazy. The air force and marines were attacking Typhon.

What the hell?

Tanks and fighter jets fired celestial bronze, I don't kow where they got that stuff but I don't care, at everything on Kronos's side in their path. F-22s shot at Typhon all around him. It was pretty cool to have the air force and marines here. They could really help.

I slowed down a little bit to think of a plan. I had my father's gift to me-the sand dollar- in my pocket. When he brought it to me last year as a birthday present, he said that when the time is right, I'll know what to do with it. He said something about buying things with it. Yeah, like I'm supposed to know what that means. But then again, in my other pocket I had the thing that Ares gave me. I looked at it some time before the war began. It was a grenade type of thing. There was a letter that only said, "_Use Wisely_."

What that meant, I had no idea.

We closed in on Typhon and he swung a giant hand at me. I dodged it and sliced part of his arm with Riptide. Sadly, that only made him more pissed off. His eyes glowed and a giant tornado came after me. I slashed at deadly flying objects and heard a loud "Boom!"

Pegasus neighed and we moved out of the way as a huge bullet thing came flying at us. It passed and went into the tornado which disappeared a second later. I don't know what you have to do to make a tornado leave just like that but I'll thank the guys in that tank later.

Another giant, gray hand swung at me. Again, I dodged it and sliced it. "We got to get at his head! Go up!" I told Pegasus.

She nodded and flapped her wings. We shot up just before an arrow could get us. Harpies followed us. I turned and sliced at them, only to have them reappear a few seconds later. "You shall die!" one screeched.

"I don't think so!"

The harpy turned and was killed a moment later. Nico and his horse came up next to me. "What the hell to you think you're doing Nico?" I screamed.

"Helping you!" he replied.

Together, we killed the harpies in our way and made it to Typhon's head without getting hurt ourselves. Typhon saw us and took a break from about to destroy three F-22s. He roared and lava shot our from his eyes right at us. If this wasn't a life or death situation, I'd think it would be cool.

See, if we were closer to the water below us, it would be better. But when we left today, I strapped on a canteen of water to the armor and Pegasus. I willed it to come out and cool the lava. It didn't do much. It just shielded us a little bit but I still got hit by drops of acid-like lava. I screamed in pain and willed more water to heal my arm. That was before I got hit by a hand.

We were flown a few hundred feet away but headed back. I wanted to puke because of the powerful blow, but instead I charged again. Suddenly, I knew what to do. I took out the grenade that Ares gave me and headed straight for Typhon's head.

The last thing I thought before I got into Typhon's mouth was, _Please let this work._

**Annabeth's P.O.V:**

I was cut badly on my arm and leg from fighting demigods and monsters. I was kind of weak. And I needed to rest. But this was no time for that. If I wanted to help save this damn world and protect the two things that matter to me the most, I have to fight.

I used all of my strategies I learned from camp. I used all the weapons I had. My dagger, my sword, arrows, Greek fire. And then I was also getting help from tanks, bazookas, bombs, and F-22s.

At one point, I was heading towards Typhon to help Nico and Percy when I saw something I hopped wasn't true. Percy flew into Typhon's mouth. "NO! PERCY!!!" I screamed. Gods, no. He can't. He wouldn't be able to do that. He can't make it. No.

"Nico! What's Percy doing?!" I yelled with tears in my eyes.

Nico sliced a harpy in half before answering me. "I don't fucking know! He just got something from his pocket and went into that giant cloud!"

I was pissed off now. If Percy doesn't make it, I'm going to kill Kronos myself.

Typhon slashed at us with furry and harpies clawed us. We held them off long enough. Too long.

Then there was a light forming inside of Typhon. He stopped is actions and looked down. He roared so loud the ground shook and everyone looked at him. Moments later, the light spread and exploded. NO! PERCY! He's still in there!

"PERCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed in agony. Typhon was gone, but so was Percy Jackson.

**Lik that? If u get mad at this, ill tell you this. Think about the people that r going to live in the Last Olympian. You'll kno if Percy is really dead or not. R&R please.**


	13. Blood and Lies

**u kno this persons P.O.V soon n this is another song fic part..**

Blackness. Pitch dark blackness was all I saw. I couldn't remember what happened much. I only remember a huge explosion inside something. There was a war, some type of war going on. Greek Gods, monsters, and demigods. Kronos. Typhon. No, Typhon is now dead; gone. He wouldn't be coming back for a long time.

Flying…I was flying. On a horse with wings. A pegasus. She's talking to me-telling me that everything is alright. I hope it is. I hope I didn't loose the most important person to me. I can't loose them. I can't.

I'm barely conscious. I can't move, I can't speak. It's hard for me to breathe. Behind my eyelids, I saw Kronos laughing at me. He was saying that I won't make it, saying that we were going to be killed._ No_, I wanted to say. _You will be killed. We are strong._

He just kept on gloating. He never stopped.

I very quickly began to slip under again. The last thing I saw before falling into more darkness was Olympus being defended.

* * *

My eyes felt heavy when I opened-tried to open-them. There was hushed murmuring close to me. I couldn't quite make it out. It was something about someone being alright hopefully.

"…can't do it?"

"…can…strong enough…we must have faith…"

"But…"

"Shhh…awake. We may…inside now."

A door opened. Even though they were closer, I still couldn't hear them much.

Someone sighed. "…okay. That's……..can now….Kronos…"

"Yes."

Someone walked up to my side and gave me something to drink. "Nectar," they said. It was a girl's voice. I didn't know who's because I had my eyes closed now. But it was a very familiar voice. "Open," they told me. I opened my mouth and they put something else in it. "Ambrosia."

I remembered these. They were the food of the Gods. They could heal very fast but if you ate too much they would set you on fire and kill you.

"Are you okay?" a different person asked.

"I think," I said. My muscles felt better. I felt more awake. The ambrosia and nectar were working great.

I sat up slowly, just in case. I opened my eyes. I resisted to hug the person near me. I haven't seen them in a while.

"Don't leave me again, Percy," the girl said with tears in her eyes.

"I won't, Annabeth. I promise," I said.

**(heres the song. Its Hero by Nickleback)**

_I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me_

I smiled. "Come on. We have a world to save," I said and we went to go get our pegisi.

Something tugged in my gut like a natural instinct, telling me to hurry. Please let us be okay, I thought and we took off once more into the war.

_And they say that a hero can save us._

I was everyone's last hope. I can't fail them. I can't.

_  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

As we flew, people that knew us cheered at me to thank and encourage me. I looked at Annabeth and made a sad smile when she looked at me.

Someone told me love will ALL save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," I said still holding onto the sad smile.

_  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling_

Monsters and demigods went past us. Blood spurted out of cuts on them and some monsters even laid on the ground, but came up again a few minutes later.

_  
That world never came._

And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.

A monster came up to us with five others and I took out Riptide and slashed them away from us.

_  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

Now that the world isn't ending, its love that I'm sending to you.

I remembered what life was like before this all happened. I believe I was still in love with Annabeth before this. I don't know. It was so good though, the world being normal to me.

_  
It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do.__**  
**__And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
As we all fly ...ooouuhh(#3X)_

And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.

"Percy! Look!" Annabeth said. I looked in front of us and saw Nico and Rachel messing around with Kronos. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was where they were. They were on Olympus.

"Oh no."

I held onto Riptide as best as I can and willed Pegasus to charge forward. "AAAAHHHH!" I screamed as I came down on Kronos and hoped for the best. Somehow, I don't think that prayer was answered.

He turned and defended himself with his damn scythe. Time suddenly slowed down. The world seemed to be taking a long breath, never letting go of it. I saw the metals in the scythe bend together like it was for Backbiter. The same kind of force was there-two magnets forced together. Celestial bronze and steel. Both deadly weapons.

When our blades separated, time restored its self. Nico and Rachel tried to help me, but they didn't do much. I jumped off of Pegasus and told her to go help others. She left quickly with a worried neigh and nothing else. I hoped she didn't know anything.

Kronos swung his weapon the same time I did. Our blades met again and like before, time slowed down.

"You are not strong enough, Percy. You will fail. That fake prophecy of yours wont help," Kronos hissed.

Fake prophecy? What the fuck was he talking about?

"Yes, Percy. Chiron didn't tell you the real prophecy. They made it up to make sure you wouldn't do anything."

I pulled away and stumbled backward. They lied to me? What did I do to deserve that?!

"You're lying," I accused.

"Would I lie to you, Percy?" he asked as he deflected a blow from Nico.

Well, he's my enemy and the Titan Lord…so…yeah, he would.

Suddenly, my head was filled with Kronos's voice in my head.

_Taken down by the Gods of life_

_One child of half God life_

_Will come to their age of sixteen_

_The end of the world they have foreseen_

_The greatest of all comes back_

_And without the child, power the Gods will lack_

_One choice will take down one side_

_Both sides hold power for the hero they provide_

_They start in quests that rise to the truth_

_They will have their own to prove_

_That they are the one out of three_

_To take the great quest and have the key_

_Once the choice is made, it cannot go back_

_One ends in light, the other in black_

_They have their choice in their head_

_But it can not be correct without many things mislead_

A searing pain was suddenly in my arm. I screamed in pain and clutched it with my hand. It was like lave was in my veins, slowly torturing me. I looked at Kronos. He was smiling sadistically and held his scythe which had blood on it. My blood. I hissed in pain and let go of my arm and held up Riptide. I then realized Nico and Rachel were gone. I was alone on Olympus with the Titan Lord.

I swung my sword and in a flash of lightening before it hit him, Kronos was gone too. Not good.

I whistled loud and Pegasus came over to me. I got the canteen of nectar off of the armor and drank some then put some on my arm. It stung for a moment, then disappeared.

_I have to take you somewhere, Percy. You're not going to like what you see though._ Pegasus said.

"It doesn't matter. As long as I take Kronos down, I'm going."

I got on her and we flew off, heading for the ocean and over to the Statue of Liberty. Who would be in there is something I hoped to the Gods would be okay.

**Lik it? I kno, the prophecy changed.i tld u there were surprises.r&r please.**


	14. It's Over but We Lost A Great Hero

**if u want me 2 do something lik an alternate endin or something, tell me.R&R please.**

When life is hell and all you have is love, keep it because you never know what's going to happen to it.

I flew into the statue's head and the first thing I noticed was the blood. Blood covered the floor and walls. Someone-a girl-was whimpering in pain somewhere near me. "Go, Pegasus. I don't want you hurt. I'll be fine."

She looked sad but obeyed and flew out the same way we got in. I followed the hurt sounds until I came to the east side of the head. There, in chains, was Annabeth. Two tubes ran from some bag full of clear liquid to each of her arms. She lightly thrashed in the shackles, trying to get out. Each time, she whimpered even more. Sobs were also there. Broken sobs.

"Annabeth?" I whispered in disbelief.

She looked up. "Oh Gods. Percy! Please, get me out of here!" she begged.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm going to get you out and get you to safety."

"I don't think so, Percy," an evil voice said behind me. I turned slowly and saw Kronos.

He smiled sadistically and pointed his scythe at the chains holding Annabeth. She screamed and thrashed more. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she begged him to stop.

"LET HER GO!!!!"I commanded Kronos. He just smirked.

"Very well," he said and Annabeth was suddenly in his grasp.

I growled and raised Riptide, ready to slash him in half. "I never said I was going to let her go permanently."

He grabbed her hair and pulled it back hard. She screamed and tried to get it but Kronos just tugged harder. I stepped forward and he put the tip of his scythe at her throat and pressed it in. She cried out in pain and I took a step back. Kronos loosened his grip and pulled the scythe away only an inch.

"Ahh. So the girl is the key," he said to himself.

My body trembled as I remembered the coffin in the underwater cave. It showed my weakness; Annabeth. Her dying is something I can't stand at all.

Bright lights flashed behind me and I turned only to see the Gods, Nico and Rachel there. "Let-go-of-my-daughter," Athena said through gritted teeth.

"I don't think so, Athena. She'll be very useful to me for right now," Kronos said and, as if to prove his statement, he pushed his scythe back into her throat more. I took another step back to make him stop.

Of course, you would think that I, Percy Jackson, wouldn't back down from anything. That I would go up there and take her right out of his grasp. I didn't do that and everyone saw that I didn't and understood what Kronos meant by her being useful.

"Let her go Kronos. She had nothing to do with this," my dad said. Wow, my dad defending Annabeth. Not that surprising but still. All Kronos did was tug hard on her hair. She screamed and squirmed.

My stupid move-taking a step forward. Kronos's scythe turned into a sword-Backbiter-and sliced her neck, careful not to hit any major arteries.

"Let her go! I'm warning you Kronos! LET HER GO!" I yelled.

He picked her up and threw her. Yeah, threw her! She hit a decorated window against the wall and it broke. She screamed again and fell to the floor whimpering in pain. She pulled out broken shards of glass from her body. Oh Gods, Kronos is going to pay.

Suddenly, another flash was there and Chiron jumped in and headed for Kronos. "Chiron, NO!" I yelled but it was too late.

He lifted himself onto his hind legs and kicked Kronos hard. Kronos took his sword/scythe and stabbed Chiron. Chiron screamed in agony and fell to the floor. He didn't move. He didn't even twitch. He can't be…

I charged. Riptide was strong in my hands as I neared the Titan Lord. The Gods tried to distract him as I attacked and Rachel came up from behind. Forget plan A. that was ruined thanks to things constantly changing. Forget Rachel finding a secret way into the forces and taking down their weak point. Forget that. She apparently did because she snatched the scythe right out of his hands when it changed back.

"Percy!" she yelled and threw the scythe. Kronos tried to get it but two giant bird claws got there before him.

Zandra hovered in the air with the scythe in her claws. Kronos smiled. "Very good, girl. Now, hand me my scythe. Bring it now."

Zandra screeched. _I don't think so slime ball. You want it so badly, come get it. _She said and dropped it into my hands. Yes and no! Yes because I had the scythe, no because I felt intense power suddenly. It became dark all around us and only Riptide and the scythe glowed.

"Make your choice now, Perseus," Kronos growled. "Them, or us."

I was going to say the Gods when something in my head stopped me. _Join me, and we'll have great power. You're little girlfriend won't be harmed and together, we could rule._

Kronos. He was trying to get to me, trying to make me side with him. What if he was telling the truth? What if he meant this offer? Maybe, we could do it together…just maybe…

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I laid in on the ground in pain. It was all over my body. Blood covered me almost as much. But I wasn't worried about me. I was worried about Percy's choice. He seemed like he was making second thoughts. He stood there for a few minutes, thinking.

His eyes went to the Gods, then to me, then to Kronos. Six times he did this. I became scarred. What if he changed his mind? What if he sides with Kronos? Oh Gods, please help him.

He smiled and turned to Kronos. "You've offered me cool things…but that doesn't mean you can get me on your side. I go with the Gods," he said.

Thank you, I thought before I passed out.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I charged with newfound strength and power in me. I used the scythe to slice of Kronos's arm and kicked him down. Golden Ichor sprayed on me. I held him down with my foot and placed a blade on either sides of his throat. "I'm going to send you to Tartarus, and I don't want you to come back!" I screamed as I sliced of his head. I chopped the body into pieces and, with the help of the Gods, put him back from where he came.

Once I was done, I went over to where Chiron lay. He still didn't move. He didn't do anything. Tears were already in my eyes. "Chiron?" I squeaked. "Chiron. Come on. We got to go. We can go home now. Answer me. Please," I said.

"I'm so sorry, son. He cannot come back," my father's voice echoed in my ears. Tears fell down my eyes, but then I remembered the Fates on my first year. How they cut the string. How Grover said it was going to be a warning. It was Chiron. They warned of his death. But we didn't make it in time. He was dead.

**(Another song part. This is Untitled by Simple Plan. It goes with the deaths good. The will be anther one next chap 2. )**

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

I walked over to Annabeth and sat next to her. She was unconscious and leeding, but she was alive. I wish I knew why this all had to happen.

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

More tears fell as I thought of how many could be lost. What if people died? It would all be because of me.

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

We got on our pegisi, bringing Chiron and Annabeth with us. I looked down and saw the damage. Dead bodies, broken buildings, fire, and others. _  
So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

I wanted to go back in time and make sure this never happened, but I can't.

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Others came with us and we flew up to Olympus. There, the rest were waiting. All I did was go through the huge, cheering crowd with Annabeth in my arms to where other injured demigods were. I laid her on a bed and poured some nectar onto her cuts. I fed her ambrosia and waited and waited. Finally, her eyes slowly opened and she sat up. I pushed her back down though. I wasn't going to lose her. I can't.

"Percy?" she groaned.

"It's okay. I'm here. It's over. We're safe now," I told her.

"My stomach hurts," she said. I gave her more nectar but it didn't help.

Minutes after useless trying, a giant bird came out of nowhere. It was red and beautiful. I suddenly knew what it was. "A Phoenix?"

I read about them. Tears that heal, turn to ashes when they die, are reborn from their ashes. What was a Phoenix doing here?

It began to tear and healed Annabeth more. It dropped most of the tears onto her stomach. Why? I'm not sure.

Once it was done, it flew away. It was as if it was a wish. It came and went once it was done with what it was for.

Annabeth chuckled and sat up. "What?" I asked.

She sighed. "Nothing."

Nothing was what I was hoping it really was.

**Okay so something is up with Annabeth, ill tell u that. Try 2 find out. R&R please. Im super tired 2day.**


	15. How Could This Happen to Me?

**ill try 2 rite as much as possible b4 .**

Do you remember when I hoped that nothing would be wrong? Yeah, about that, it didn't go too well. How do I know? I'm battling Kronos's spirit inside me as we speak now.

What happened wasn't the best. One moment, we were on Olympus, celebrating. The next, I doubled over in extreme pain and started screaming. It felt like lava was inside my veins. Like I was being slowly tortured to death. Everyone rushed to me and tried to decipher my problem. It didn't come to them until the Gods realized I didn't defeat Kronos's spirit.

They tried all they could, but they still couldn't get him out of me. They knew he was trying to take over me and I had to fight back in order to keep myself. That wasn't working out too great. How could I tell? Because one second, I was in pain and the next, I was fine.

"Are you okay, Percy?" Annabeth asked next to me.

"He's not okay. But I am," Kronos's voice came out of my throat like a curse. And I knew he won.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

No. oh Gods, please no. He can't be-he isn't, but he is. Kronos has taken over Percy. My Percy. How could he?

I gasped when I heard Krono's voice from Percy and backed away. He stared at me with evil, yellow eyes and wore a sadistic smile on his face. Everyone backed away from him as he stood, holding Riptide in his hand. He studied it with and unpleasant look on his face. Then, suddenly, the scythe was in his other hand. Oh, no.

He turned to me and gave me a look that said directly to me and everybody else, _You're first._

I breathed in gasps of air. I felt like it all vanished from my lungs, like my blood froze in place along with my body. Percy-Kronos-whichever-advanced in on me and my mother stepped in front of me. She pulled out and bow and arrow and pointed it at him.

"Don't-you-dare-Kronos," she growled.

"Hmm," he murmured and pointed Riptide at her throat. Athena didn't back down. I wasn't surprised.

"Give me the girl," he commanded in his raspy voice.

"No."

Percy/Kronos smiled evilly and slashed at Athena. She blocked and shot an arrow into his chest. He screamed and fell to the ground. For a moment, his voice was Percy's again. I almost jumped for joy when his voice changed but I didn't.

Instead, I ran. He got up and took down my mother. She was weak now and he came for me. I gasped as he somehow got in front of me and grabbed me by my neck. Gods dammit! I got to be the damsel in distress! Why? I'm Percy's-Wait. That's it! Maybe, just maybe if-

"No!" Athena cried and I felt a sting on my neck. Then everything went black.

**Percy's somewhat P.O.V**

Dammit Kronos! Get out of my head!

_I don't think so young demigod. Just give in. We could do great things together._

I don't think we will. You'll kill everyone and thing you see.

_If I did kill everything I see, you would've been dead long ago, Perseus. I would've got you out of the way long ago. But I see how powerful you are. Join me now._

What part of "no" do you not get? Not GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

_I don't think you would want to end up like your little girlfriend, Percy._

What?

Then I saw what Kronos was seeing. I was holding two weapons-Riptide and Kronos's scythe and I was looking down at a girl. Annabeth. He throat was slit and she lied there unconscious.

How could you?! You said you wouldn't hurt her! I screamed in my mind to Kronos as I was taken over again.

_I said I wouldn't _hurt_ her. I never said anything about killing. Besides, I also said I wouldn't hurt her if you joined me, and you were too late._

No! No, no NO!!!!!!! How could this happen? How could this happen to me?

I was then filled with a ton of willpower and strength. I struggled and fought with Kronos.

_What are you-?_

Then he was gone. He was out of my body. I collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. Dark smoke filled around my body and whispers filled my ears. Offers of what we could do.

I grew angry as I looked at Annabeth's body again. Then something hit me. The sand dollar.

"_I think you will find that it still buys a lot, if used in the right situation." _**(A.N:if u read the BOFTL, ul kno where this came from.)**

I pulled it out of my pocket. I had it in there, just in case. A soul for a dollar. Nice deal. It can buy a lot.

I put it down on the ground like something told me to and watched as the smoke was pulled inside.

_You will pay for this, Son of Poseidon! _Were Kronos's last words before he was sucked into the shell.

I sighed and others cheered.

I didn't hide the pain on my face as I looked at Annabeth. How?

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

"Percy?" a voice asked. I looked up, hiding my tears. It was my father, Zues, and well, everyone looking at me. Athena seemed to know my feeling as she studied her daughter.

"I'm sorry," Poseidon said. 

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

I let the tears fall as I took Annabeth into my arms. "Please no. No, no." I chanted. Then lifted my head and screamed into the as the pain filled my entire being.

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

What did I do to deserve this? Why? How? Please Gods, no. 

Everybody's screaming

Everyone started to cry with me. One thing that shocked me was Athena falling to her knees to Annabeth and sobbed. "Why?" she looked at me and squeaked. I just shook my head.

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again_

I wanted to go back in time and make sure she didn't get hurt. But time is a joke.

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

I screamed again. This isn't real. I need to wake up! I need to get out of this fucking nightmare!

I wish…

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I looked back into the past. When I first met her. My first words to her. First quest. First everything. I want to go back. Take me there. Please.

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

**And that's it. the story is over………..JUST KIDDIN!**

I picked her up and did the only thing that came to my mind. I ran and took the sand dollar and Annabeth with me. I ran over to Pegasus and got on, instantly telling her where to go and to not stop until we got there.

Screams and cries filled the place behind me; telling me to come back. No. I won't go back. They'll have to just follow me.

_Come on, girl. Go faster._ I told Pegasus. She obeyed.

Within a few minutes, we were at Camp Half-Blood. I rushed to the Athena cabin with Annabeth in my arms. I placed her on her bed and found where she kept the necklace I got for her on her birthday last summer. She didn't wear it much because of her mom. I put it on her and prayed that she'll be fine.

I opened my eyes to light pouring in through the window. I must of fallen asleep last night. My arms were wrapped about Annabeth's body and her chest lightly rose up and down with each-Oh my Gods! She's alive!

I gasped and shook her. She groaned and turned to me. She smiled when she saw me then her eyes wet wide. She jumped up and got away.

I got up from the bed and followed her. "Anna-?"

"Get away from me!" she yelled. She probably thought I was still controlled by Kronos.

"Hey. I'm okay, Annabeth. I'm okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

Apparently she could see the truth in my eyes and pulled me into a bear hug. "Seaweed Brain!" she cried.

Gods I missed it when she called me that. I hugged her back and kissed her head.

"W-where's you know who?" she asked.

"In a shell. Literally." I showed her the sand dollar and told her about what happened and what I plan on doing.

"Do you think it'll be safe there?"

"Maybe."

I looked out the cabin and saw people walking around, talking, eating, playing. Just relaxing after the giant war. I saw Tyson and Grover talking to my father who didn't look sure over something.

"Stay here. I'll come get you in a minute, okay?" I told Annabeth.

She nodded and sat down on her bed. I went outside to where my dad and now only Tyson where.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Poseidon sighed and he said, "Percy. We're planning on Annabeth's funeral."

Um, okay. I knew that if she was dead (which she's not. Yay!), this would be early. I smiled and chuckled.

"Percy doesn't miss Annie?" Tyson asked.

"There's no need to do that, Dad. She's okay."

Both of them looked shocked. "Come on," I said.

They followed me to Athena's cabin and I went inside. "Annabeth?" I called. She didn't answer. Ookay.

"Annabeth? Aaahhh!" I screamed as something jumped on me. Laughter was heard both on top and behind me.

"Hey. No fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Seaweed Brain."

I rolled my eyes and got up. "Well…that's interesting," Poseidon said.

"Yeah. I woke up and she was fine."

"Hmm. Yes well, I'll make sure to cancel the funeral. And please show yourself, Annabeth. Athena is in a major breakdown," he said and left.

"Mom?" she squeaked and rushed outside. I followed her. Passing demigods and others gasped and had jaws dropping when we passed them. I didn't blame them. We found Athena at the top of Half-Blood Hill where she was looking at the Sun.

"You ready to show yourself?" I asked and grabbed her hand.

She sighed. "Let's go."

**End of chapter. Lik it? love it? tell me please!R&R! or u wnt get a cookie!lol.**


	16. Annabeth's Weird

**Im back!yay!the book is out!!!!!!!!!wahoo!!!!!on with the story.**

We walked up the hill, taking careful step by step. We tried not to make any sounds the closer we got.

"Ath-"

She cut me off. "What do you want, Perseus?" she said emotionless.

I looked at Annabeth. She lightly shrugged and nodded her head forward. Here it goes. "Annabeth is-"

"Dead. I know," she cut me off again.

She slightly turned her head to me, enough that I could see her cheek. "Anything else you want to tell me? You're wasting my time."

"Annabeth is okay. She's right next to me," I stated and Annabeth got into her mother's view.

Athena gasped and fully turned around. She didn't move. She just stared at her daughter like it was her first child. "Anna-beth?"

Annabeth smiled. "Hi, Mom. I'm back," she said and they both hugged each other.

I was happy. They were okay. I was okay. The world was okay. Then Annabeth broke the hug and said, "Mom, I need to tell you something. You're not going to like it though." Then she leaned in and whispered something into Athena's ear. I'm guessing the news wasn't good to Athena.

When she pulled away, Athena's face was red with fury. "Annabeth Chase! How could you?!" she yelled in anger and shock.

Annabeth only shrugged. "I couldn't help it. I had to do it. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry of what I got from it, but I'm happy about it. I want this. Please, Mom."

Athena calmed down and sighed. "I'm not sure how it's possible, **(A.N:what im tlkin bout,im not sure if its tru....) **but if it's what you want…"

Annabeth nodded.

"So young," Athena murmured. "But so willing. i do not approve of your love for my daughter, Perseus. But it is what she wants, so I will give you both my blessing," she said to me.

"Blessing? Blessing for what?"

"In time, Son of Poseidon, you'll know," she said and walked away, down the hill.

I looked at Annabeth. She lightly sighed, rolled her eyes, and grabbed my hand. "Come on. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

We went to the dinning pavilion, hand in hand. Eyes stared at us like _What the hell? What are they doing together?_ But we didn't care. I wasn't really hungry so I got only a blue soda. Annabeth was hungry! She got a sandwich, some wings, ice cream n apple juice. Maybe it was just me but I don't think sandwiches are suppose to have hot sauce for sushi on them. **(A.N: hot sauce that u put on sushi is HOT!!!!!it will burn ur throat so b careful if u ever hav it.)** I also don't think wings are supposed to have raw fish on them like sushi but maybe it's a new recipe. I don't know. But I do know that Annabeth can easily become hyper.

After the ice cream, she was running around like an idiot and I had to stop her. It was fun though. I was tired when I caught her and she fell asleep in my arms from exhaustion. Aaww, she's so cute when she sleeps, I thought. And I didn't deny it. I carried her to her bed and sat down next to her while she slept.

For about half an hour, she slept soundlessly. She looked peaceful so I didn't do anything to her. I went over to where she kept her things on a drawer and looked through some stuff. I wasn't mean, so I didn't touch anything. Okay, maybe I read an entry or two from her diary but it was interesting.

"December 12th. Dear Diary, I can't hold my feelings for Percy anymore. The war is too soon and so is his birthday. I hope he'll be okay. I wish he loved me back. I can't think of a-"

"A day without him. I remember that entry. I almost cried. Now could you please put it back?" Annabeth's voice echoed through the room.

I chuckled and out it back. "Sorry. I was curious."

"You always are, Seaweed Brain," she smiled and yawned. "What happened?"

"You got super hyper off of ice cream and I chased you down."

"Awesome," she said. She was different in some way. Maybe it's just a girl thing. I don't know.

"Hey, Percy? I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Wise Girl?"

She looked like she was deciding what to tell me but then she said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Annabeth," I said and hugged and kissed her.

**Its short. I wanted it that way. Ill write soon. cookies 2 thos who reviewed earlier n will review!love u all!**


	17. AN

**A.N: oka guys. THE LAST OLYMPIAN jus came out. (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH) anyway, my teach got it (lucky!) n shes readin it. I get dibs on it . so im really excited bout readin it. I mite not write that quickly-im not tlkin bout months witout me writin, im jus sayin I mite b a lil slow cuz of my excitement. So ya, but please review. Geme some suggestions 2 if u want. Please! I love u all-in a friendly way! Cookies 4 u all! Yay!**


	18. Of Babies and Time Warp

**Idk wha 2 say but heres the next chap.**

There was definitely something up with Annabeth. For every morning for the next week, she threw up but was then fine after it. I began to think it was some type of sickness but she said it wasn't. I also overheard her say something about missing her period to Selina. Oh yeah, she gets the info but I have to find it out by accident. What the hell?

Anyway, she acted weird. Two months passed and she still acted different. I didn't know what was up but she was going to tell me.

It was a nice Sunday in September when I was eating breakfast at camp. I decided to stay all year this time. Just in case, you know? Anyway, I was eating a really good breakfast when Annabeth came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Meet me in my cabin when you're done, okay sweetie?"

I swallowed before answering. "Okay, babe." We started calling each other names like that after the first month together.

While I was finishing up, I thought of Rachel. She left a few days ago and she finally got a boyfriend. She was starting to annoy me with asking me why I chose Annabeth over her and that I couldn't have time to explain why. Ugh.

When I was done, I went to Annabeth's cabin like she told me. I knocked twice and she answered. She looked happy but also worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Come in and sit down," she told me.

I sat on her bed and she sat down on my lap. "I need to tell you something," she whispered.

I waited. She sighed.

"Remember when my mom said that 'in time you'll know'"?

I nodded. That was the day Athena got mad over something and gave us a blessing for something.

"Percy, it may seem impossible but…I-I'm…" she trailed off and tears filled her eyes. My eyes widened a little bit.

"Hey, don't cry. Come on, baby. Don't cry," I said and kissed her tears away. "What is it? you can tell me."

"I-I'm p-p-preg-n-nan-n-nt," she sobbed.

I didn't do anything but stare at her. Her? Pregnant? That's not possible. She can't be. With whose?

"Whose is it?" was my first question. I was half worried and half angry.

She looked up and kissed me under my chin and whispered so lightly I almost didn't catch it, "Yours."

Mine? Then I thought back to the night we made love. The night before we went back into the war. Then in clicked-I was going to have a baby at sixteen with Annabeth.

Now I could see why Athena was a little pissed. A daughter of hers having a baby with a child of Poseidon. Wow.

I did the first thing that came to my mind; I attacked Annabeth with kisses and hugs. I was going to be the father of her baby!

She started giggling and kissed me back. I wiped away the remaining tears and smiled.

"I can't believe it," I said.

"Neither can I."

"Holy-!" some screamed from outside. We stood and ran outdoors where we got soaked in rain. Rain? How could it be raining inside the boarders?

"The boarders are damaged," Grover said as he came up next to me. "The war did some big damage."

"What about the Fleece?" I asked.

Grover shook his head. "That and the tree got hit hard by Titan soldiers," he informed.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Gods I wished the rain would stop.

Everyone gasped. "Percy, look!"

I opened my eyes at Annabeth's voice and saw what everyone was staring at. The rain was frozen. I mean, it literally was frozen in place. Water droplets floated in the air as if they were hung by string. I reached my hand out to the closest water drop and poked it. It unfroze and fell to the floor. Everyone tried what I did but the rain drops didn't fall. They didn't even move.

"Percy, what did you want the rain to do before this happened?" Zues asked. I don't know ehn they got here but hey, they're here.

"I wanted it to stop."

"Think about the rain moving slowly like you want to," he said.

"Why? It won't do anything."

"I have a theory. I just hope that I'm right."

I wished that the rain was slowly moving what happened? It moved in slow motion. It was pretty cool.

"Woah," I said.

"It can't be," Zues said.

"What?" someone asked.

"When Percy defeated Kronos, his powers were transferred to him. He can now control time," he explained.

Well, I already screwed up the world. Now I'm going to screw up time? What else is next?

"I did not see that coming," I said.

"Now there are two things to do. One-learn to control my new powers and two-put Kronos's spirit where it would be hard for anyone to get to. Apparently, we can't trust Tartarus right now."

"Where would that be, Percy?" my dad asked.

"The deepest trench in the world. The Mariana Trench. That's somewhere that would be hard for _me_ to get to," I said.

The Gods talked about it for a little bit and we all decided that it would be perfect. We would put it into action at noon.

I wished the rain to continue to fall in slow motion for two reasons. One-so no one would get seriously wet and two-because it was cool looking.

The rest of the time, Annabeth and I talked over plans for the new coming baby.

"Maybe we could have him be taken care of here. It would be safer. And we wouldn't have to worry about him while we go to school and finish," Annabeth insisted.

"I don't know. What if he needs something or something happens to the camp and he gets hurt or-"

Annabeth put a finger to my lips to shut me up. "He'll be fine."

"Do you even know if it's a he?" I randomly asked,

"No, but I don't want to call him and 'it' now would I?"

She made a good point. "Maybe we can ask Hera which it is?" After all, she is the goddess of childbirth. So she has to know their sex right?

"Maybe. But not now."

"I was going to keep it a surprise anyway," a familiar voice said.

"Lady Hera? How long were you there?" Annabeth asked.

"I just got here. I heard the last part. Like I said, I'm going to keep it a secret."

"Why? I want to know. Please Queen Hera?" Annabeth begged.

Hera shook her head and we shielded out eyes as she left. Man!

"Aww! That's no fair!"

"Come on, baby. It'll be fine," I said and tried to kiss her but she crossed her arms and turned away.

"Hey, don't be like that."

"Too bad," she said and huffed.

She was so cute.

I continued to try to kiss her but then my dad came in.

"Was I interrupting something?" he asked.

I chucked while I held a huffing Annabeth in my arms.

"Nah. What's going on?"

"We're getting ready to head on to the trench to put in Kronos's spirit. Come with us."

We walked out and waiting for us were the Gods, pegisi, Thalia, Nico, and Grover. We got onto the horses and I made sure that I had the sand dollar. We headed up and we heard a loud screech behind us. I turned and saw Zandra was heading for us.

"Hey, Zandra," me and Thalia greeted her.

_Hello young heroes. I see the world is back to normal. Almost._ She said when she saw the shell in my hands.

"Yeah."

_The Mariana Trench. That's a nice choice. I'm sure many sea creatures will protect it with everything they have._

I nodded in agreement as we headed farther and farther over waters. Within a few minutes, we were over where the trench was. My dad whistled and an albino dolphin came up out of the waters along with a humpback whale.

"Would you like to do the honors, Percy? He asked me.

I smiled and dropped the shell in my hands. The dolphin jumped up and grabbed it with its teeth. It went down and handed it to the whale, which carefully took it and dived down, its tail making a big splash when it disappeared under the dark blue water. I knew what would happen from there. It would be handed off to a deep sea fish, to a giant squid, to another fish, to another, and then finally to a creature that lived deep under the ground of the trench where it would be hidden. I sighed. It was over. It was done and over with for good. We got back to camp and realized the rain stopped. It was cool while it lasted.

You know what's also cool? I only have to wait seven more months for my baby to come. And those seven months will go fast.

**Yes, shes going to have a baby. Yay!happy Percy!Cookies 4 those who will review n has reviewed.R&R please.**


	19. I Go Crazy Without Annabeth

**I mite get the book this weekend!yay!anyway,as far as u kno,Annabeth is preg.**

A few more days, I thought to myself. Just a few more days. I was bouncing in my seat at school while doing a math test. One lucky thing about Annabeth being pregnant was that she didn't have to go to school. Ggrr. Anyway, she was nine months pregnant now and she was due this week sometime. I couldn't wait. I wanted to feel my baby (both of my babies actually if you know who I'm talking about) in my arms soon. Gods, I can't wait.

"Perseus Jackson, do you have a problem?" my teacher asked.

"Uh." Come on, Percy. Think of something. "ADHD, sir."

He seemed to be thinking if I was telling the truth. "Alright. Try to keep it to a minimal please. Now class…"

His voice faded away from me as I began to think of Annabeth. I wonder how she was doing. Was she okay? Did she need me? What if she was sleeping and was having a bad dream? What if she just went into labor? What if she's not okay? What if she's having horrible contractions and no one can hear her? Oh, gods, I hope not. No, no, no. Please let her be okay. Please. Come on, Percy. She's fine. She's okay. You'll be at camp with her soon enough.

"Mr. Jackson, pay attention."

I expected him to say something about me being a hero and stuff but Zues wiped all of the mortal's memories (except for Rachel's, my mom's and my step-dad's) so they wouldn't be all freaked out.

"Yes, sir."

For at least twenty minutes, I had to listen to a boring lecture over algebra when Beckendorf came into my class.

"Mr. Martan, we need Percy Jackson," he said.

"Jackson," Mr. Martan pointed to me and told me to go.

We got outside and Beckendork began to run. "Man, slow down!" I yelled as I caught up with him.

We got outside the school and there was Zandra waiting for us. They didn't tell me anything. We just got on and headed out.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

_Annabeth went into labor._ Zandra told me.

I knew something was going to happen today! We flew fast and within a minute were at Camp Half-Blood. We got off and ran towards the Big House. Outside a door was Thalia. She was being really jumpy. She didn't say a word. She just grabbed my hand and led me into the room. On a bed in the middle of it was no other than my Annabeth. I smiled when I saw her and went to the seat next to her. She had her eyes closed and I thought she was asleep until I grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. She squeezed back and whispered, "Hey, you."

"Hey. I heard."

She giggled and looked at me. Her big gray eyes bored into mine and sent me into a trance that I thought I could never come out of. I placed a hand on her big round tummy and stroked it. I felt a small kick and smiled wider and kissed her head.

"I love you both," I said.

"I love you too," she replied.

"Can I feel, can I feel?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Yay!" she squealed and jumped over to Annabeth's other side. She put and hand on her stomach next to mine. We both soon felt a tiny kick and Thalia squealed again. "I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Not really," I said.

"Yes because I am her best friend ever and we're like sisters. Hence, that makes me an aunt."

Girls are weird. **(A.N: I am a girl its jus that this is wha I would say if my best friend was havin a baby, this is wha i would say .n the guys don't get this stuff . not any guy that I kno anyway.)**

"What do you want to name it?" Thalia asked.

"Luke Jr.. I would like that," a voice said.

We turned to it and Thalia screamed. "Crap, girl. Scream more and you'll make me deaf," Annabeth said.

I would've screamed to but not for being happy. In fact, I would've brought out Riptide on this person.

Luke was leaning against the doorway wearing blue jeans and a whit t-shirt. He was lightly smiling and had his hands in his pockets.

"How? What? Who? Wait! You're dead!" I stated.

"I was dead. That is until the Gods decided to give me another chance. Well, Hermes mainly did."

"Great. Next thing we know you're going to try to steal our baby," I said.

He smirked. "Nah, I'm not going to steal your baby. You can trust me on that. I've changed. Trust me," he said.

"You're going to have to prove it before you can gain my trust," Annabeth said while stroking her stomach.

"Same here," I agreed.

"I just have to think about it," Thalia said. "But you do have to prove it a little bit," she added.

Luke sighed. "I knew I would have to so that. So I am."

I looked away from him when Annabeth squeezed my hand so hard I thought she would break it. She was in pain.

"Go get her water, Luke," Thalia commanded. "And I will check it to see if any poison is in it."

He jogged out and Annabeth calmed down. "Oww," we both said at the same time. "I hate these damn contractions. How long are they going to last?" Annnabeth asked.

"A few hours at the least," Thalia answered.

"Let's hope you don't take off my hand," I said and we all laughed.

Luke soon came back with a big glass of clear water. "How is she?" he asked and he gave the glass over to Thalia who checked like she said she would.

"Good, for now," I said.

Thalia handed the glass over to Annabeth and she drank some of it then placed it on the nightstand next to her.

"Yeah, well, while I'm good, I'm going to take a nap," Annabeth said and closed her eyes.

"I'm going to go practice some sword fighting. You want to came with, Thalia?" Luke asked.

"No. I'm going to stay here with Percy and Annabeth."

Luke shrugged and walked out, leaving us three in the room.

"He does seem different, you know?" Thalia pointed out.

"He does, but I still don't trust him. For all we know, he's trying to trick us and get us killed."

"You're right," Thalia sighed.

We sat in silence for a little bit and watched Annabeth breathe deeply in and out while she slept.

"So, what are you going to name the baby?" Thalia broke the silence.

"We were thinking about Annabeth Sofia Jackson if it's a girl or Jake Carter Jackson for a boy. And if we decide to change them, it would be Annabeth, like the first, but Annabeth Athena Jackson and James Poseidson Jackson. I like the Annabeth Athena and James but I'd rather have it Jake Poseidon instead of James," I told her.

"Those are nice names. I like Valarie and Edgar. Those are my favorite. If I ever have a baby girl or boy, that's what I'm going to name them."

"They are."

We sat there and talked about other things when Annabeth woke up and started whimpering in pain. She held onto my hand hard while the contractions went through her body.

When they stopped, my hand was red and hurt badly. Not as bad as the contractions could hurt though. I asked her if she was okay. She said she was fine. Gods, today is going to be long.

"You want pills?" Thalia asked.

"I don't think pills would work on these. They're a thousand times worse than regular cramps," Annabeth groaned.

Thalia hissed through her teeth as she apparently thought of what the contractions might feel like.

For hours, we talked, helped Annabeth as the contractions grew closer and rested.

Thalia sent me out when Annabeth was in serious contractions. She began to push me out of the room.

"She needs me!"

"She's fine!"

"But I-!"

"Get out!"

"I'm staying or else-!"

"Get out!"

"-I'm going to get someone-!"

"Get out, get out, GET OUT!!!" she screamed and slammed the door on me.

I growled and realized that a few other campers were near me. Selina, Beckendorf, Travis and Connor, and Luke. Ugh. Of all people, why him?

"What's going on?" Selina asked.

I shrugged and banged on the door. "Thalia, dammit! Open this door or else I'll send you to the Underworld myself!" I yelled.

Inside, we heard Annabeth scream over and over again. That's it! I can't take it! I pulled out Riptide and was about to slash open the door when someone stopped me. "Ah, ah, ah," Aphrodite said.

I growled and tried to break down the door while everyone else, including the Gods now, watched with humor.

"What the hell did she do to this door?!" I yelled as I tried to kick it down over and over again.

"Son, calm down," my dad said.

"I'll calm down when I get the hell in there!" I yelled.

I looked at everyone else and realized someone was missing. "Where's Queen Hera?" I asked.

"Inside," Aphrodite said.

Oh yeah, she gets to know what's happening but I don't! I'm the fucking _father_ of her baby for crying out loud!

We sat outside the Big House until Thalia came out and told me to come with her. The whole time she was grumbling something.

"…earlier than expected…two?...I thought it would come later…"

We entered the room where Annabeth was waiting for us with a tiny stomach again. When did she loose that? I missed it.

She had her eyes closed and had her hands resting over her tummy. I sat down next to her and placed my own hand on her tummy.

"Where did this go?" I asked trying to sound hurt.

Annabeth opened her eyes and replied, "With Thalia and the goddess of childbirth herself."

"So that's why Hera was in here," I said excited.

"Yeah. It hurt like hell but I'm fine now."

I smiled wide and kissed her head.

"Boy of girl?" I asked.

"I don't know. We will know soon though," she said.

"Or right now. It's both," Thalia said.

Uumm. I don't think I heard that right. "Twins," Annabeth said.

Holy crap! Twins!

"A boy _and_ a girl?!" Selina nearly screamed as everyone else came in.

I chuckled. I can't believe this actually happened to me. Hera came in through another door with two babies in her arms. One was wrapped in a blue blanket, the other in a pink one. She handed me the boy and the other one to Annabeth.

"AAAWWW! They're so cute," Aphrodite cooed as we held them.

Both of their eyes were closed and we held them close to our chests. I smiled and looked down at my baby boy. He looked so fragile. Like one wrong move could break him. He adjusted in my arms so that he could have his cheek against my shirt.

"Can I hold him?" Selina asked while bouncing up and down.

"Sure. Just be careful with him," I whispered and passed him on gently to her. She awed and lightly hugged him while she could. She handed him back to me when she was done. I chuckled at her antics with my baby.

"We'll leave you two alone now," Zues said and everyone left.

"What should we name them?" I asked Annabeth.

She looked up at me. "Annabeth Athena Jackson and-"

"Jake Poseidon Jackson," I finished.

She smiled. "I thought over it and rather had those names."

I smiled back. "Let's trade now," I said. "I want to hold my little girl."

"I want to hold my baby boy. But the little one, not the big one."

I laughed and we traded babies. Little Annabeth also had her eyes closed and she looked just a fragile.

"Who's older?" I asked.

"I'll ask Hera later," she said admiring her other baby.

About thirty minutes later, we told everyone else they could come in. They asked their names and we told them. And just like Annabeth said she would do, she asked Hera which was older.

"Jake. He was two minutes and twelve seconds earlier than Anna."

"Anna?" I aksed.

"Short for Annabeth."

"I like it," Annabeth said.

"So do I. I just hope they don't get into as much trouble as we do when they grow up."

"So do I. But for now, they'll be fine."

I nodded and looked at Anna again but this time, I gasped.

Annabeth gasped too. Anna's eyes were open and they were sea green with gray sparks in them. They were beautiful.

"Okay, this is really neat."

"Yeah," Selina said over my shoulder.

I just stared into Anna's great eyes as she looked around the room like _Where am I? And do I know you?_

My life was officially perfect now.

**Lik it? love it? tell me! please. Whatever u want 2 those who reviewed and will review. i cnt get u an Xbox 360 though. Lol. R&R please! This isn't the end. There will b mor!**


End file.
